


【丕司马】隔山海

by wasteland200720



Series: 明月照人来 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 献给@Lizzy
Relationships: Cáo Pī/Sīmǎ Yì
Series: 明月照人来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911958





	【丕司马】隔山海

那晚他梦到一只鹤。白羽密叠，顶冠如血，振翅一跃冲上九万里一碧的长生天，纤细的鹤颈顶着被泥污染尽的浊红。然后他醒了，屋子里的一点柴火依旧通明，他拥被坐起来，有点难过，是好像戳一下便要哭的颤巍巍，是遥远而温柔的落寞。  
明日他就必须将伊犁的来路挖通。连月积雪推至腰处，他在其间忙碌，好像长腿无处摆放的鹤。都说日有所思，他在铲雪挖路的时候却很难有所想，任何不能暴露在白雪之下的明晃晃的秘密到了夜晚才自动爬出。过去他也是昼伏夜出的动物，展示自己一把艳丽无匹的爪牙，有院子里的松涛静待他腹稿即成，至今却只有白雪。  
有人敲他的窗，他看见绰绰人影映在帐篷的油布帘上，便应声说马上走。不用了，来人操着浓重的蒙古口音，同志，你有信，北京来的。  
他翻身坐起来，把长袄披在肩上掀开帘布，对面递过来信封。谢谢啊。他未看那人的脸。黑夜吞噬了光点，徒留星子冷照荒原还有河岸上干涸的冬水留下的一点残冰。他撕开信封，里面掉出一张讣告，画着那张与他极相像、却要老许多的脸。他忽然明白了为何那只鹤一飞冲天，而他看不清身形，唯见一星红色--没有什么自己是鹤而又中道陨落的道理，不过就是鹤唳华亭，黄犬之叹，如今又徒添一句"无与人射雉白山之麓，钓尺鲤松花江"而已。  
一家三兄弟选了不同的路，那一人就要长歌当哭，看见红旗昭昭杜宇啼血再敛骨；另一人则要多走一些尘与月，赶回家乡去捧起泥土；最后一人，负责守着白雪，还有那些他没铲清的路。我没有父亲了。他随手把讣告扔进火焰，看炉烬慢慢把字迹摇曳着抹去。他极有仪式感地一遍遍对自己重复，我没有父亲了，机械地迫使自己记住。队长，我明天能不能不要再去上工了，我愿意多写几张大字报，对，我爸死了，其实没关系的；哦，路挖不通就运不进面粉啊。哦对了队长，你昨天说的那个人，叫什么?  
曾经有个牧民对他说，同志，巴音布鲁克没有镜子，巴音布鲁克河就是镜子，映照雪山和披霞，那是天山最好看的坎肩。他刚来时血气方刚，差点没一巴掌糊上去，给他好好看看兔子不拉屎的雪山是副什么德行。来巴音布鲁克不看湖都会失望，天山深处的牧场没有夏天，他一来就被扔在大拐弯处的乔隆格尔，时值七月，秋风萧瑟天气凉，群雁飞翔都要绕太阳。司马蹲在冬转场蓄地的围墙上抽完了自己最后一包夹带在棉袄里安然偷渡的大前门，把恍若隔世的前尘往事细细琢磨了一遍。他连隔壁院陈群家里猫的后事和那株野蛮生长的爬藤应该被如何咔嚓都想好了，把园艺剪刀向他手里一塞，就说，我走了。老陈抹着眼泪说，司马懿，那你怎么办?  
他穿着那条像是东道口裁缝店自做好就没洗过的青色长衫说，此地一为别，孤蓬万里征。长歌归故里，去也。  
个鬼。如果这地儿是他的老家，他还不如出门左转上景山吊死。他一枚孤蓬被如刀风头抛走，在没有镜子的巴音布鲁克揽月自照，给自己向来不洗衣服的痼症寻到了更好的理由。下不完的雪埋没松涛为之起舞的口才，几只留雀经过，他给它们喂点吃食，讲几句颠三倒四的家常话。他发现自己越来越像那个留守家中的老父亲，公私合营没分掉几亩自留地就自觉扶摇直上九万里，好像根正苗红无所畏惧，跑办事处邀朋友说想为新中国油尽灯枯。司马劝他说，爸，黑吃黑的本事我们司马家最会，怎么到了现在就不明白了？旁人给你颗甜枣吃你就捧出香瓜，更何况给你甜枣的又不是旁人，是敌人。  
一如他现在坚信自己会回去。他来时什么都记得，就是不记得给家里人写封信。他的额头磕在围栏上，泪在眼底灼干。冷风猛地灌入帐篷，夹杂着淅沥冰碴和蓖麻油味，呛人口鼻的烟雾也飘进来。同志。他听见外面闷闷却又剌剌的声响。你怎么了?  
他抬头，看见漫漫长夜里一顶刺破黑暗的牛眼灯与红色毛线帽映照微茫。来人年轻聪明，眉梢带着讥诮，又难给人轻浮之感，司马对他初印象很好。嗯？他飞快地抄起铁钳将纸灰捅入最后一点烬火里，好像在销赃。  
我带着派递员同志上来的，他说雪夜送信一定是加急，我就猜是丧事一类，怕你出什么事，就过来看看。你可真聪明。司马把话咽到肚里后拿眼瞟他，晒得发白的夹绒棉衣和过分鲜艳的帽子令让他看起来有点像梦里的那只鹤，梦魇接踵而至不禁让他觉得自己失去的都会一一莅临。谢谢你啊，我没什么事。他猛然发现他好像有点紧张，眼睑带动睫毛微微颤动，凝结其上的冰碴和水汽氤氲缭绕一片，好像令黑夜也朦胧了几分。  
他好像很久没说过这么多话了，好像他始终独身一人。同志，你是？他问他，同时把帘布卷上去。我叫曹丕，组织上让我带你明天去认路，因为我是这里的牧民。虽向往帐篷里的温暖和明亮，但他连着后退了几步。这就是组织上昨天给我介绍的人。他狠狠地解释了这个给甜枣塞香瓜，让人难以自圆其说的理论。好，谢谢啊。现在几点了？我没有手表；曹丕摇头。我们碰上今年冬天最大的风绞雪了，乔隆格尔看不出天色来。  
这是年老的人口中最严酷的一冬：大批羊群冻死在河滩上，山月隐曜，星辰垂晦，水源深埋于三尺之下的冰窟中。夏日里水沛草丰的天山牧场此时变成了苍穹下最大的屠宰场，荡过雪山的凛凛朔风足以杀死他们。  
清晨，司马抱着铁桶出门，用榔头敲开了一块干草和冰霜混合的地面，后来他嫌太慢，就徒手去刨，指甲连带皮肉不小心被划破，鲜血混在冰水里，淡红色倒是很好看。一只落单的羊羔踱过来舔舐他的手指，好像血让水更添甘美。他两手已经冻得毫无知觉，也顾不上有多痛，只想及时寻几块结实的冰，去补他的帐篷。  
这群吃人血的畜生。他听见身后有人啐了一口，曹丕也提着桶走过来，丢了两只手套，对他说戴上再干活。他熟练地把碎冰堆起来，弯腰去捡的时候看见司马正定定站在原地，两只手肿胀得像胡萝卜也不戴手套。他以为是他嫌弃自己业余编织的样式了；羊毛是我自己煮的，糙了点，但胜在暖和。  
不是。他摇了摇头，你是牧民吗？对。你世代都是牧民吗？呃，对。不对。他猛地站起来，平地一声惊雷，曹丕疑惑地注视着他似有烟火爆炸的眼眸。你一个牧民，怎么会织手套呢? 曹丕简直要被他的逻辑逗笑，自己反而盘着腿坐下去，像只营盘的羊。我当牧民，怎么就不能会打毛线了？牧民会的花样比你们多得多了，我头上的帽子也是自己织的。他注视着司马，同志你这双手从前不是干农活的吧。  
嗯。  
那，也没打过毛线吧。  
他从前哪里会去亲自打毛线呢？祖上算不得世代三公，他父亲也算得是捧着团锦簇龙凤出生，后又迎着新中国阳光沐浴在皇城根之下，一根警棍一把枪天王老子都不怕，老炮儿小炮儿见了都得叫声爷，被胡同里的人戏弄说是新京兆尹。  
他爹不服，刚抄起家伙准备上街找那个不长眼的请他吃枪子儿，就被从门外奔来的大哥拦下，说爹你看见正阳门箭楼下面的照明弹了吗，快领弟兄们开城门吧， 总司令都点头了。  
就这么吵吵闹闹地换了天地，司马从外地抱着铺盖回家过年，正好迎上了胡同口一排小轿车，拨开街坊见一群小平头点头哈腰地伺候他爹。一个打头的领导问，老首长，介谁？他爹翻了个朝天白眼，没清净几天的二公子打西边回家了。  
一听司马家二公子是延安回来的，差点没把他当神佛菩萨供起来。先是点头哈腰端茶倒水，又问缺点儿什么，中央给补上。他学着他爹翻个一样式的白眼，两个月没洗澡了，想洗澡。现在想起来这件啼笑皆非的闹剧他还忍俊不禁，猴急的统战部领导差点给演成一出侍儿扶起娇无力，把学成归来的二公子打包扔进社会主义大熔炉里。他笑着摇头，说先不急，留爷处多了去了，先在家蹉跎几年光阴再说。于是就避病读书，几年下来混块名誉主席的空头，四方消息倒是灵通，俨然打坐皇城相府。这样的人，他天性学不会打毛衣的。指点山河激扬文字挥斥方遒，容不得一点缠桓指端的勾念。他也蹲下去，用手指拭掉鼻涕。那是谁派你来的啊？  
组织啊。曹丕摸摸毛线帽的绒球。你知道我是谁吗? 知道啊。头号大右派，头号大学者，头号反动分子，头号封建余孽。曹丕煞有介事地扒拉指头给他清清楚楚地数出来。哟，难得你记得这么清楚。司马大笑，我自己都记不大住呢。你觉得几分真几分假啊？  
不晓得，哪里去辨什么真共假呢。他摆手，非常抗拒讨论这个问题。好吧，我也谅你不知道。你听好了，叫曹丕是吧，大学者是假的，我没读过几本书，自然担当不起这样压死人的顶戴；封建余孽也是假的，我生平最恨帝制；但大右派和反动分子是真的，他们都这么叫我，你也可以这么叫我。  
你叫什么？曹丕像是什么都没认真听，眯眼远望一簇飘摇的枯草山丘。  
司马懿。司马把这几个字符抛到空中，又犹豫地看他们落地，陌生地要连自己都不认得。  
他看见曹丕蓦然站起来，拍了拍难辨颜色的防雪裤，眼睛里好似藏匿着一个正打火的濒临冻死的人，温煦得就是昨夜那要哭的颤巍巍。  
记住了，走吧。他提起地上的铁桶，拉了他一把。他被猛然一拽，险些摔倒，揉了揉瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖，追上前去。他不要他等，尽管他走得急如夹杂着雪的朔风。他一直没叫任何人等过，自己总是最心急地趟过去，但他那个膝盖骨头摇如危楼，走每步都是在刀剑上跳舞。曹丕好像生气了，在风中气鼓鼓地慢步狂奔（这不是病句，他就是这样的，脚步撼动天地。司马想）。  
他们两人行至司马昨日铲了一半的道旁，把铁桶一扔，举起铁锨开始工作。天气一冷司马就止不住地想抽烟了，把手瑟缩在棉袄里磨牙。他盯着曹丕鲜艳无匹的红唇。喂。他问他，你抽烟吗？他转头定定地望着他，阖眼摇头。好吧。他把手抽出来，抖得好像刚刚戒断的病人。我以前抽烟，来这里以后就戒掉了。但我不喝酒的，甚至闻一点都会醉的，喝什么酒都这样。  
我不抽烟，也不喝酒。他把脸藏在围巾里，模糊地说了一句。也对啊，你在这种兔子不拉屎的地方哪里会有酒和烟呢，忒惨了。  
牧民酿的粮食酒，很好喝的；南疆那边的葡萄酒，味道更香醇，但那些葡萄其实不好吃。曹丕自言自语几句。巴音布鲁克到了冬转场就没牧民了，你看不到他们，如果你能捱到夏天，你就能看到洁白的天鹅，还有齐腰高的野草，牧民会把粮食醇酒捧给你，紫心白玫瑰盛放万里。蓄着长髯的商人从塔吉克来，他们的绸子雪色夹着嫩黄，鲜艳如雪的红宝石和黄金在手间流转。冬天的巴音布鲁克不是什么都没有，湖和河都冻结成一片，蓝天在上面滑冰，灰翎的鸟儿在低处筑巢，乔隆格尔是最干净的牧场。  
司马震惊于他说出这样的话，手中工作暂时停下。我可能捱不过冬天了；这一次，我可能真的会死在这个地方。他苦笑，奋力又是一铲。  
胡说。曹丕继续铲雪，又自顾自地说起话。如果你死了，我没有地方给你收尸，就把你随便找个地方埋了，埋了以后还不会腐烂发臭，到时候开垦新牧场，你就是个干尸了，多不体面。他这么说着，想象力不断爬坡。我每年来看你，给你在坟头倒一杯葡萄酒，把你变成醉鬼。  
你哪来这么多话。司马嘟囔一句，仰头看明晃晃的蓝天，一只索居过雁过眼，他又差点落下泪来。曹丕说他变成干尸，而他早就不知道体面是何物了。当初他背着抹了满身的血污跪在黑压压的人群之下，众口铄金，积毁销骨，他只觉得那些诬蔑都是羽毛，求生欲告诉他要活下去，体面就被悉数埋没。他此刻立在冰消雪融的万物之间，竟没有跪着那日孤独--他就应该就此了断，让生活再也没有机会凌辱他。  
你怎么了。他发觉到他的不对劲，看见通红鼻尖也明白了几分。司马垂泪昂首，看似眼角纷红散乱。你说，我是不是个懦夫啊。  
知进退，识寡众，怎么就是懦夫了。干活。  
你真这么觉得？他挑挑眉，闪过一点迟疑。嗯。他不再说话，也不再看着他。司马不好追问，只得听他的话，继续干活。他昏昏沉沉地度了一日，连旷野暮色四合都未察觉，索幸路面都已被铲平，只待明日完工验收。  
曹丕站在山坡之上，看着大片枯黄的野草向天边荡去。他知道今天他们要回到营地必然走到脚断，就提前拿了角洛姆来。司马刚来这里，连搭角洛姆都很生疏，就只能站在一旁的驼垛子上自顾自保持平衡，看他手脚飞快地绑柱。他把那一桶冰块搬过来，把羊群赶进坡下的山窟窿里，从棉衣兜里摸索出打火机来。虽然那包大前门已经抽完了，但打火机还在。他找了点绑角洛姆不用的树枝，割了一点芨芨草，去点燃半夜温暖身体的篝火。  
夜里，他就缩在角洛姆里、胸前披着皮毯子，看外面火光噼里啪啦作响，散放些冶艳的火花，像藏匿的昆仑奴泼了满身的胭脂，瞬间把凄寂的夜渲染得喧闹。曹丕始终背对着他，手里像是在忙什么活计，他被暖和的空气熏懒了骨头，只支起腰去探望，发现他竟拿着骨针缝补角洛姆--毡包拼接起来的纯毛毡片尽是被雨雪经过多年浸湿流淌拉出的水纹，他用冰块握在手心融化的水打湿它，再挑着羊毛缝补三周，手法倒是纯熟，让人信几分他世代牧民的托辞。  
做完这些，他又从随身携带的小布袋里拿出一个铝制糖果圆盒，抹了一点酥油在盒盖上，供奉长命油灯。这灯不能灭了，直到我们要走了。他又一次喃喃，放了一枚邮票般大小的相片在酥油灯上。这是谁?司马说，毯子掩住下巴，努力显得过问不刻意。  
不是谁。曹丕垂下眼睑，白日所见的快意一点点泯灭于阖眼之间。他双目好像万古长夜，不等盘古开天，也无须女娲炼石，只有那一个载途风雪中寂静打火的人在无端戚戚。那枚照片未沾污渍，但看出有些年头，牙白色泽，他看不清上面男女。  
这些都做毕，他掀开紧闭的帘子，义无反顾地一头扎入稠浓如墨的夜色。清洌而寒冷的空气混着腐草味道，上一岁遗留的畜粪味和着远处高大冰崖的刺骨席卷进来，他又快速地回去，将帘子掩好。他看见他缩成一个小刺猬球团在角落，噗嗤笑出来。味道是野生动物的腥气，他向他解释道。你有没有听到过牧羊犬夜夜不停的嚎叫?  
司马摇头。狼群每一夜都来，山崖上能看到大角的北山羊，野鹌鹑被惊到，哗啦啦地飞走;你不要把死掉的羊扔到野外，不然那几天秃鹫就会盘旋不止；雪豹来一趟，造成的损失比狼群要大；牛羊粪晒干了是最好的燃料，撒一把在火里能燃到天高。  
你是怎么知道这些东西的？他将毯子拥到怀里，向着燃烧的一端篝火凑了凑。这些东西在这里呆久了就会了，更何况我从小生活在这里。你有没有去过镇上？司马想起自己初来乍到，被熙熙攘攘的集市迷乱了眼，然后被匆匆拽上南行的拖拉机。嗯，他点头，背影在一点点夜色的掩映之下只显现出淡薄的轮廓。你想去镇上？他问。  
他苦笑。那我也得有机会啊，我现在明显没这个机会了。  
他闻此未置一言，依旧沉默着打磨帐篷。他们之间只隔一指端的距离，却好像遥隔千重山，比太阳，或者长安更远，可怜千重山。司马欣赏他眉睫落的雪，像山间直垂下来的夜色，他无端坠入黑暗之中。曹丕像是发觉了他豺狼虎豹般的目光，但依旧未置一词，反而额前一绺碎发垂下来，弧度藏烈日罅隙。他忽然觉得自己还是太轻信这个人了，莽莽野草海浪中不可得，哪里会有这样无端的海市蜃像，在白雪中凭空生出一个对他如此上心的人，这不是他的苦修，是他倏然坠入女儿国，分明是最难过一隘。  
最终他还是在纷纷火光里睡着了，是他来巴音布鲁克的三周睡得最沉的一次。曹丕在他身边，听了一夜的柴门犬吠。他把双手放到焰火上，几乎烤到自己的一瞬间又移开，乐此不疲几个反复。他明天要带他去找石房子，然后把事情告诉他。  
他突然就想起来以前的事情了。  
那时候他还比现在年轻一点，也更英气，穿着浆挺的新军装，把一枚小小的红星别在帽檐上，镜子里盛着出一个崭新的人，还有一池如水澄澈淡泊的眼睛和心绪。他迎着风跟在父亲的车后面，初秋北平的杨树叶金银错杂，碧蓝的天空下倒映开阔的平原和一簇簇掠过的飞沙。天气好得很，他对自己说，看见后视镜里父亲的目光。他随军来北平足足一岁光景，一直住在军区宿舍，鲜少与父母会面。他母亲要动用自己一把从解放以来就没见过的关系叫他退伍，他才难得屈居回家住了几日。他四弟正逢大学毕业的年纪，念的又是俄文翻译，敬重自己这个当年闹罢工停课一顶雨伞闯司令部把他保下来的二哥，便缠了他几日，在学校里好好炫耀了一番。他穿着白衬衫去见那些青年才俊，态度谦和疏离，被四弟埋怨为何不穿一袭军服，远比这挺拔好看。他嘴上未说，却心说军服不是谁都能看的。  
曹子建，他叫他，如今能置一静桌，浩浩华北就可以无行伍之人了。  
他再度将已然放入柜匣、弥漫樟脑味道的军装拿出来送去干洗，是为了见一故友。那人对他父亲也极重要，他称赞他是真正的军人。他知道父亲心气高，难得有物看入眼，便上了几分心。秋日风和，他要求下车走，实则是为了清醒头脑，被迫把炽热的心绪从铸剑炉里取出淬冷，方可开刃入锋。这天他比军临城下还紧张，好似重回战场，手心微热。  
轿车停在胡同口，他们必然要走进去。他父亲在淮海的时候右脚中了子弹，他心照不宣地过去挽住他，跛脚也得以走得平缓。那老人早就站在门口等候，去岁腊月里贴的对联依旧在那里，稍有破损殷红褪去，几支墙角乱梅横斜，竟与北平风物融为一般的世俗景致。  
他父亲挣脱他，捧住老人的手。老人也是器宇不凡，他一眼瞥见虎口厚茧，心知是关公战秦琼，就安静地喊了声叔。老人见他便笑，眉眼弯弯，皱纹堆在一起，他听过司马防年轻时候新京兆尹的传奇，老了竟是比他父亲还和蔼，时间果然将棱角全打磨平滑。老人说子桓的文章写的好，泠风善月，古今无两，颇有令尊之风，哪里似我，一介武夫啊!他们进屋，影壁落了写翠竹松柏的影子，题着松鹤常留，是间三进的大宅。老首长的文章也好啊，任上那几篇讽咏，至今都有人和赞。老人带着他父亲进厅，他一时手足无措起来，不知道是否该跟进了，只好在宽敞的天井里欣赏不知是沉积了几世风骨才留下的这番从容。  
他自小爱读书，善读书，学书里人做人，偏是不愿学他父亲。他明白人家瞧不起他曹丕什么，就巴不得抛了一切好处去争那没有的--司马防那句一介武夫不是讲自己，而是讲给他父亲听的，他被自动划归到了另一边，一句轻飘飘的古今无两就把他父亲出卖了。他那些装的所挡成溃顶得住炮火，却顶不住戳他痛楚;他在他们这些人眼里，就是尘土，算是真有那么一点不配趾高气昂的才气，也没有含锁出生的一道符文，照样也是尘土。他不去争辩，因为他已经隐隐给自己站了队，好像他们说的都是真的了。  
他眼望着秋摧下缘叶枯黄的斑竹，叹了口气走开。院子里日光温吞如水，金乌搁在檐瓦上，秋风挤挨着晒太阳。他忽然听见隔壁厢房隐隐传来些吹奏的声响，还有赶着换带的吱呀声，是有人在听曲子了。他不禁觉得好笑，心觉多半是司马家哪位小姐忽来闲情，听的居然不是些流行曲目。嗡子声平地而起，和着大小珠落盘，他清楚地听见了些唱词。  
……按龙泉血泪湿征袍，恨天涯一身流落；专心投水浒，回首望天昭。急走忙逃，顾不得忠和孝，良夜迢迢，红尘中，误了俺五陵年少!  
是新水令，他听过着曲子的。唱腔急促清越，他便知道是个男子，可从来未听说司马家越足梨园。他拨开一丛西番莲和茉莉，靠在窗边，看不到屏风之后的东西。  
……实指望，封侯万里班超；到如今，做了叛国黄巾，背主黄巢!  
这唱词令他一惊，觉得林冲人生直起直落没有圆滑极悲哀，难得今日唱活了。换带的声音又起，这次到停住了，他听见屋内走动，隔断被移开，吓到赶快从太湖石上蹿下来，权当秋虫引得草木簌簌作响。一只青色的袖子伸出来撑开了窗格，也没人探出来看他。他送了口气，就抄着手回了天井处。他自认不爱军队里那一套，少有捧花献彩的毛病，留的几副打发时间的带子也都是别母乱箭之类的。此番一拨弄，觉得新水令也是好曲子了。  
此后，他再也没听过那样的歌声，从澄澈日光和清风明月间飘出来，像一抹丹青。他记起今日来见故人，歌者也许是故人;他走的山路太险太长，去得太久怕要凋谢，就书下故人西辞四字。  
忽地他胳膊被一只摸得见骨头的手抓住，司马蜷曲在毯子里，像是突然醒了。你还没睡？他问曹丕，见他一动不动，有些惊惧。嗯，睡不着。他转过去看着他，一字一句读出了那些情绪。你为什么来这里？你又不是牧民。他又颠三倒四地自顾自说话，突然坐直了，把腰椎磕在支架上，嘶地一声叫出来。他去扶他，他眼神躲闪着避开，问你是不是杀人犯？  
曹丕叫他好好睡，不过是噩梦一场。司马无力地瞪了他一会儿，眼睑倏得垂下来，甘愿像迷途知返的小孩一样被牵着走，迷迷糊糊点了头又睡过去，全然没了刚才的警觉。  
他松了口气，仍回忆着他午夜梦回的情形。你是不是杀人犯?他慌慌张张地问他，未能留意脸上陡然流露出的一丝怆然。  
是，我是杀人犯。他在心里呐喊，用尽生平最大力气。我杀死了我自己，你问我自己是不是懦夫，我多想告诉你我才是；我奋力杀死我自己，抛尸冰雪，无人敛骨，悼声难闻。角枕粲兮，锦衾烂兮；予美亡此，谁与独旦?  
藤葛枯死于荒野，蔹蔓凋零于长夜。 

第二天早上，司马醒得早，看见曹丕蜷缩成一团背对着他，未能惊扰，就掀了帐门出去。他们旗只有一匹马，还被他用半生不熟的蒙语巧舌如簧给骗来了，每早都开栅门喝羊圈里熟睡的羊，再备好鞍。但昨日他们走得过急，夜里都是扎营在角洛姆里，唯一一匹老马也都没带出来。他就自己去开了栅栏门，手里握着套马索，生怕哪只羊跑了。  
他要等曹丕睡醒了，等工程队里的人来验收，顺便把羊给喂了。他突然想起没戴昨天收到的手套，就返回角洛姆里去拿。曹丕醒了，正在哆哆嗦嗦地穿棉衣，那盏油灯终究是没灭掉。司马在一堆乱七八糟的工具里找手套，却听见他叫他，你手里拿着什么?  
低头一看，却让他涨红了脸。套马索呀。他轻轻摇头，垂下眼睑，这一点让曹丕觉得他的睫毛很像天鹅羽毛，是金黄色的枯麦草，产奶的牛专吃那种草，它们长在芦苇丛生的河岸上，几只鸿雁与红嘴的天鹅会飞过去。你拿着套马索，出去干什么了?  
套羊……他话音未落，自己心里冰锥坠地将湖面砸了个粉碎。曹丕深深望了 他一眼，夺过套马索就冲了出去。他本来眼眸就安居深邃眼窝间，这一眼是看出一片湖海了。他仍旧怔怔地待在原地，慌乱把棉衣最顶上那颗扣子系好，又拍打膝盖上的炉灰。他看什么？他问自己，好像肠中置炭又冬日饮冰。他看什么，他不就是在看我的窘态吗？  
酥油盅快燃尽了，他凑过去，对那盈盈火光简直要跪拜以待，他看见一个腾空而起的小小灵魂。一阵北风裹挟着曹丕进来，他搓着冻红的脸颊。司马懿，你真能耐，放羊不关门，还用套马索套羊。他眼角眉梢依旧讥诮，就用着如此神态逞口舌之快，直到他看见司马站在灯前。  
曹丕，上一个夸我能耐的人，前天刚死。他把糖果盒子举起来，看着底下的文字。俄语，外国货，哪里来的?他偏头问他，像只轻巧的天鹅，就算脖颈隐没围巾中。我不认识俄语，因为没和他们打过交道。我和你讲，我学语言有天赋，法德意西算不上精通，但也是会一点，若是换了别的国家，要在法兰克福住旅店倒没什么问题。我小时候住在大兴老家，那时候父亲在北平守铁路，日本人横行霸道烧杀抢掠，我却去上学堂，头三天就背过了一本《大学》--一本!我爸当时写信回家，如是说我能耐，要带我去洛阳看太学碑。我说可拉倒吧，太学和大学不是一个东西。更何况太学碑倒了几千年了。他茫然注视着前方，好像夜里大雾太浓稠，他恍然失了路。雷峰塔都倒了好几百年了。  
他没能和他再讲出来，后来他又被夸奖了一次能耐。那时候他满怀着鸿鹄一跃千里的心志把那封提案寄到了中央，巴不得扒着整个胡同狂喊一遍，仿佛自己真和天王老子搭了界拜了关二爷。他一生坚决不和任何人拜把子，因为心气高耸入云谁也瞧不进眼里头去。他父亲那时候在天井里头给西番莲浇水，瞧见他儿子春风拂面舞步蹁跹地雀跃而进，误以为是自己那怕是要打一辈子光棍儿的儿子枯木逢春梅开初度了。仲达，他模模糊糊地看见浅淡天光，还有一个边缘湮没的身影。今儿个怎么啦？  
爹，他说，我刚才坐公交车去紫光阁了。  
白陶瓷的水壶踉跄落地，溅了一室正午琉璃百转。他父亲转过身来，说你去闹事啦？爹。他抄起角落里的笤帚去清理那些碎片，白色泛青的秞面折射出些暗灰的杂质，夏日的花的影子落在其上。没有，我去提意见去了。  
他身影一滞，把所有空白的光阴都又留在了影壁上，空洞地望着那件刚刚支离破碎的白瓷的尸体被收拾到了簸箕里。仲达，他爹哑着嗓子叫他，你可真能耐啊。是好话吗？儿子从地上抬起头，碎发飘在额间。他这个儿子不像他，不仅是模样不像，连个性也鲜少相像；小时候就闹腾，最爱带着胡同里的小伢儿们走街串巷上树掏鸟。但他们其实也挺像的，骨子里都透出一股韧劲儿，一腔热忱，幼稚、天真、自以为是。作为父亲他不去讲吃盐吃米走路走桥这样的话，顶没意思，他就希望二儿子别学他父亲，或者他另外两个出息的弟兄。  
能是好话吗。他爹看着他收拾完一地狼藉，又换了搪瓷缸浇了点水，嘴里嘟哝着改日闲下来要给月季嫁接狸猫接生，又从院子外头把自行车提出来。爹，我回来路过菜场买了条绿鳞鲶鱼，新鲜得你看这鳃都在动；大哥今天回来吗？半个月不休一天的人今天倒是赶上好时候了，我去后厨拿点干姜和八角，毕竟土腥难掩；就把铁锅支外面了啊，哎你是想吃红烧还是清蒸，新鲜的其实应该清--  
司马懿！一声暴雷在他耳畔炸响，他系围裙的手停在腰际。别以为我不知道你个王八羔子每天改文章改到后半夜，眼红得和只兔子一样，再天还活蹦乱跳，哪来些狗精神？是不是往西边一去给你睡了个饱，成天价让人给您当大少爷供着了。留过洋的大少爷，可是让那些个土老帽开了眼吧？怎么地，搁内西边旱得连个鱼都吃不着了，回来上瘾了是吧。  
爹。他把那条鱼嘴钩子挂在门廊上，转过身去叹口气。怎么大哥做了那么大官你一句不说，我就写了那么几个字吹了一句咋就惹得您行云龙掷杯倒倾海雨了呢?别动气，黄历上写着呢今天不宜生气。  
他可以，但你不行。他爸觉得自己肘上那块伤正在隐隐作痛，全是他气的。他干什么你就干什么？怎么当初叫你去乡下奔丧你不去呢?  
大白天讲这个的，晦气，再说我哥什么时候去乡下奔丧了。他慢条斯理地捧着两块人形干姜一掀帘子出来，我就觉得不公平，你说你把我圈在这小院子里有啥用啊，你觉得你圈得住还不是因为自己不愿意出去。我还能唱一辈子戏啊，出了名的蚊子叫早就被票圈嫌弃久了，人家巴不得我隐退别唱了费那票钱，老爷太太们装腔作势惺惺作态这么些年买我面子费的些银子能买半个宫里头的宝贝了。 写一辈子文章也不成，生怕我累着？我在大兴过了六年，算是走街坊见了不少民俗，反倒是一回北平就待在井底咕咕望天了。  
见不得你受苦。他站起来，看儿子把扑棱尾巴的鲶鱼按到水盆里，拿刮刀把一排排细密的鳞刮下来。没拦住你，不是去西北看了看吗，怎么样，比北平强量?  
强多了。吃的是高粱面馍馍，喝的是掺了水兑工业酒精的二锅头，就是比在北平强量。没人排着队请我唱蔫不拉几的锁麟囊，没人贴着我屁股请我出山干芝麻大的官。他挑出背脊上的一圈鳞刺骨，怎么了，我就是看不惯，赔进去蹉跎青春，赔进去皮开肉绽诚惶诚恐，要名节还要周全，要那么多最后混到啥了？他抬起头来，眼角像是被姜蒜味儿熏得泛些晕红，我弟比我伶俐，也比我果敢，要得比我多，可他……  
他话音未落，脸上就挨了火辣辣的一个巴掌。他一时没有防备，刮鳞的刀子甩出去老远，自己也一个踉跄摔在地上。你再说一遍？他听见他爸吼他。他露出仓皇的一笑。提不得，忠也提不得孝也提不得，您养的三个儿子就我算忠孝两全了。您怕什么啊，是他们给您的好处少了？他抬头望着他，眼底朔风枯骨席卷万物，还是他们横竖都是死，您看着啦？  
他们司马家的人都是刀刃上舔血，恼羞成怒口不择言的主儿，他更是冰，握在手里当武器，能剜心锥骨，伤的也是至亲的人。他父亲面如死灰，气得险些踉跄蹲在地上。仲达，我不愿你步他们任何一个的后尘；伯达若是做得好，他自己会问心无愧，但他已经让我失望了；叔达走了，我就当没了这个儿子，他在台湾过得是死是活都无所谓。但我不能再看到你去走和他们一样的路了，太难了--当父母的，总是能看到些和旁人不同的。  
他低垂着头不讲话，夹杂着疼痛的耳鸣间断断续续地传来些话。我就是既想要名节又想万事周全，但我知道上头的德行。你教我的，甜枣香瓜。仲达，我能不在乎名节和周全了，但你要爱惜自己的羽毛。  
他从沥不干水分的回忆里面猛地挣扎出来，北平家里门上散了些金粉底团着花凤的对联就在眼前，他却怎么都推不开那扇门。雷峰塔都倒了几百年了，世道在变，我爸说得对。  
曹丕就一直静静听着，伸手接过油灯。我拿着吧，你一直捧着准掉了。司马一听这话觉得又气又好笑，但依旧是给了他。他接过来，用手指拭掉边缘一圈焦黑的灰烬，又飞速把那张小相片掰到了糖果􏰁子底面。  
这盒糖是我去城里面的时候买的，碰上毛子商队了，在北疆，你知道边界离得很近吧。他摸索着盒缘上凸出来的几个浮雕俄文，那糖还挺好吃的，是水果味的，有苹果还有石榴的，还有一种南方水果，不晓得叫什么了，黄色的，吃着带点酸头，味道也挺怪的……  
菠萝。司马说，眼前浮现出一整个夏天。  
对，菠萝。曹丕讪笑一声，你真的是大学者，连这个都知道。你也吃过这种糖吗？  
他如何与他讲苏联的轻工业最不好，糖也不是什么好糖？他讲了他也不知道，在一个连夏天都要珍贵得计数而过、封进琥珀的地方，谁能知道什么是最好吃的糖果呢。我吃过。他佯装了解，点了点头。我喜欢吃苹果，苹果的最好吃。你以前是天天都能吃到这种糖吧；乔尔隆格冬天长，很多时候都要饿肚子，我就把这盒糖放在棉衣口袋里面，太冷了就拿出来吃一颗。棉衣里面热，我舍不得吃太多，后来你猜怎么着？他突然笑了，弯弯眉眼聚拢在一起，像初春山丘。糖都化了。  
他亦是开怀，两个人在矮小的角洛姆里笑作一团。风在窗外唱不成诗的歌，司马好像听见背阴坡夹竹桃盛开的簌簌声响。什么时候到春天啊？他问。  
曹丕奇道，还早呢，雪化了才算是春天。你问这个做什么呢？  
他摇摇头，敛眉颔首无言。他们同时听见有人在敲窗，出去发现是镇上队长来验收了。司马想着他初到时被这人扔在大拐弯的地方，抱臂站在一旁睥睨他。曹丕倒是圆滑得很，字也是他签的，虽然没点头哈腰赔笑脸，随口讲了几句依旧让生产队队长很受用。那字迹他看不清晰，隐隐瞧着挺拔端正，应该算是好看，不同于一般人的画押水准。他一定是练过的，也一定读过书。他暗暗想，下不得定论。他那么聪明，什么都一学就会，勤恳能干，还识字，为什么要待在这里呢？  
临走前队长还邀曹丕去镇上队里面吃饺子，又自以为聪明地向司马努努嘴，悄声问这人怎么办？  
司马厌恶地把视线移开，好像他高贵的灵魂见不得脚下匍匐的蝼蚁。他压低声音说了一句，把队长送上车。怎么，你和他说什么了？他倚着驼垛摆弄那只手套，百无聊赖得抬眼问他。  
给了我们几瓶罐头，还有些洋火。都是组织上分配的，少是少了些，但委屈不着你。他顾左右而言它的能力与他不分伯仲，常常是要自己先嘟囔好一阵子，把回响都耗干了再切入正题。我带你去找石房子，找到了春天也就到了。  
巴音布鲁克春天有夹竹桃吗？司马畅想。我以前在家最喜欢夹竹桃了，粉裙白衣长剑，就栽在北间墙头下，夏天影子映上去一丛多好看。水仙虽然是清供在裂纹瓷盆里的，但香气涨脑，我不爱。  
有的，都有的，你能看见花开的时候抽芽发苞；你怎么不问问，什么是石房子？怎么不问问为什么要带你去找石房子？  
不知道为什么，他就是不想问，于是答道猜得到。曹丕又笑，月亮下落了些麻雀轻巧地啄食。你猜到的一定猜得不对，等着我后来再告诉你。  
司马愿意听他的。他们把角洛姆拆了，一捆羊皮篷子卷一卷就能背在肩上，剩下做支架用的树枝都放在原地，供后来的牧民方便。他悄悄挑了根趁手的，长度刚好的当拐杖，握在手里沉甸甸也有分量。今天很晴朗无风，如洗蓝天缀着几缕薄云，午间也未落下雪来。曹丕说要是下了雪他们就又要在这浩瀚雪海里捱一夜，最大的一次把角洛姆的帘布都封住了，要不是他起夜，早上就被几百斤重的积雪活活压死了。这么吓人？他问他。那我们会不会碰上这样的情况？  
不好讲。他抬指比划了几下，看远处山峦有些阴沉。风绞雪什么时候都能来，若是来了，羊就得死一半；我记得去石房子的路上有一个小庙，怎么说都比角洛姆要强些。  
他一直觉得自己很唯物，虽然经常自己和自己较劲到形而上，一概反对偶像崇拜。如今沦落到如此落魄的地步，就只能凑活捱一晚，对着一幢鬼影忡忡入睡。好，他说。我这一路来了，碰到的都是汉人，连蒙人的影子都没见过。保准你今天看见一个。曹丕咧嘴露出贝齿，顺手把头羊牵过来。你累吗？他问。  
我？他其实早就累了，巴音布鲁克地势高，一直如此漫无目的地走了几公里，脚底肿痛得不行。还好，不累。  
我看出来你累了。实在走不动了，就坐到头羊身上，它驮着你。冬天没有马，骆驼不耐寒，委屈这只羊了。他把套马索用牙使劲咬着打了个结，递到司马手里，另一头牵在他腰上。日头正高那边却昏暗，要是下午来了风绞雪，风暴驱动雪尘弥漫天际，隔着两米远就看不清人了。你跟在我后面走，带着羊群，掉下山崖也不要管，双手紧紧抓着绳套就好。  
好。司马简短地回答，像是听呆了。他望着盈盈勾住手腕的绳套，沿着牦牛毛线搓成的绳索看向另一边的那个人，他同时也在看着他，红色毛线帽就像倏然坠入他梦境的那只鹤，两个人分别在对方的眼底照镜子，所有的势均力敌、猜忌生疑、稻草助命与消散迷烟都一览无余。他的眼睛是玻璃般的冰面，如临深渊，咫尺溺水。溺者善泅，他喃喃道。这个地方有鬼，是蒙古人的魂过之路，是野狼出没、鹰鹫翱翔的大自然。  
玻璃碎了，他也从此不需要看见。  
曹丕，他发出呓语，你究竟是谁啊。他手一指那边的马粪堆，你是不是那个变的？是不是啊？  
那叫塔克勒根。他望着五色哈达和风卷幡旗，代表着五畜兴旺。泉水，神树，石头，都是敖包，都是塔克勒根。我不是，我谁也不是。  
都是假话。他问他他是谁，这句话他最熟悉不过。那个时候他刚刚到军校，身上带着拒人千里的清冷气息，也被一群兵油子当一样懵懂惊恐未涉世事的公子哥，被打听吸阿芙蓉的事。他孤僻，不爱融入新环境，食堂开饭也多是自己一人端着玻璃盒，占一整个桌子慢吞吞地吃完。他同舍的新兵瞧不起他，因为他瘦削，挺拔秀纤更添嶙峋，骨子里捋不直的杠劲和溶溶关山铁血。他的教官也并非过分注意他，毕竟从大革命开始，就是一届一届同样的脸来了又去。能来这样品级的军校必定出身不凡，但家人未曾打点，甚至连上山行李都是一人带上去的。他在北平时就听闻军队里那些隐秘不可闻的轶事，临行前母亲担忧他会住得不惯，或是与同学操戈。他鲜少怕，素来性子平淡沉稳，眼底透出狠又压抑下去。  
他父亲说他矫情自饰，他也乐于当成餐后笑话一桩。打小就随父母辗转于战场，有时夜袭归来，连空气中都带着鲜血的味道，取一瓢品尝尤是壮志饥餐笑谈渴饮，他早就不怕杀伐；过去寒暑时回谯县家乡小住，与同龄儿在溪边玩耍时能睁着眼扎猛。他们惊叹于他的凫水技巧，他却在心底默默说，鲜血溅入眼瞳都不为奇闻，何况温钝的长江水呢。  
他在射击场上迎着飞扬黄土打出全部十环，不眨眼地在暮鼓晨钟里跑山四圈，在刑讯课上被打得遍体鳞伤几近残废却不吐露一言；他用最优异的成绩让他们都闭嘴，但他依旧留人话柄--他从不去报名提前毕业。战线拖得愈发漫长，战争打得愈发疲倦，男孩子们的耐心磨不干净，都要去把尚未流干的热血泼洒完毕。他将领巾整理好，镜子里透露出一个薄薄的身影，压得住沉稳，轮廓却依旧毛躁。  
午夜梦回，他躺在行军床上，蓦然睁开眼。那种隐秘而芳香的触觉正在他身体最深处缓慢发酵，清晰可辨。他知道自己在生长，欲望破土而出，但他太过贫瘠，供养不起这一份奢侈的念想。  
青春转瞬即逝，青春永垂不朽。他曹丕没本事在手臂上刺下死不怕阎王爷这样的话，整个青春也是荒草丛生野蜂飞舞。有时候他发泄自己，就迎日头下打马，为了把自己从马背上甩下来在所不惜。那天他牵着马却未装马鞍，站在浩浩汤汤的人群中，教官站在高台上，向他们介绍来学校客座访问的学者。他仰起头去观望那一个模糊的青色影子，像冰花落在烧壶蒸汽上转瞬消失；他听见那个人问，你们中还有谁没提前毕业?  
他闭上眼睛，扬起手臂。他看见那人挑眉，还有无数利剑出鞘，令他锋芒如背。那位同学，他听见他叫他，为什么呢?  
因为……他支吾，倾盆冷雨瓢泼而下。因为，我不够格；战争远比我想的残酷百倍，我不行。  
众人哄笑，鼎沸喧闹几乎掀翻黑云压城的天空，他隐隐听见几句"懦夫"样的说辞，连教官也貌状在笑。他低下头，几乎要被血污和汗泪埋没了。  
知进退，识寡众，怎么就是懦夫了？他听见那个学者喝住人群，质问他们，霎时一片寂静。你过来，他向他伸手，两人间无端生出一条高空悬索，那几步他勒着马，走得艰险痛苦，最终到达他手中。我不知道你是否听过一句话，众女嫉余之蛾眉兮，谣诼谓余以善淫。你爱惜自己的羽毛，可不是人人都见得惯这么干净的东西。  
散会后，他抱着盆去浴室。下午没有课，他中午胃口倦倦，情愿在蒸汽间消耗两个小时的体力。他把一身刚领来不到三载就洗得略有泛白的军装脱下，解扣子的时候手止不住地抖，他将这归咎于牵马时过于用力。温热的水瓢泼而下，他注视自己平坦的小腹，然后一寸寸向下，然后停住，再度闭上双眼，眼泪却流下来，与水柱融为一体，没人知道。他怕的事情太多了，好像天性活得克制压抑，给自己定了无数条框规则，奔跑着自我紧闭。他又泡了将近两个小时，打了三遍肥皂，狠狠地搓了一顿，把自己身体的各个部位都弄得有些发红燥热。时值夏日，他只披了件白衬衫就出了门，里面套着棉背心；头发就是板寸，没必要弄得太复杂，在晚风里一晾就几乎干了。他低垂着脑袋去框子里取号码牌，却碰到另一只手。  
他慌乱地收回，抬头却望进一对凝着浓浓笑意的眼睛。吴山青，越山青，两岸青山相送迎。他脑中涌进这句词，却不知道由何而起。同学，你洗澡时间太长了，不怕晕倒在里面吗?来人也只披了一件衬衣，裤管下露出一节葱玉小腿，眉目间有些山间朝露，他忽然明白，想到的本应是水是眼波横，山是眉峰聚。他一个神魂颠倒误打误撞的行人涉江采芙蓉，突然去到眉眼盈盈处。  
他从筐里面捡起一个号码，像是想起什么。我记起来了，你是今天那个没有提前毕业的学生。他瞥见他胸口处泛红，也略知道军队里毫不留情的自罚手段，相忍不争，想温言劝几句，可最后还是泛泛说了。你做得没错，别太难为自己。  
谢谢老师。他用几乎不可闻的声音回答道。  
没事。他解开自己衬衣领口的第一颗扣子，他愣着盯着他嶙峋突兀的锁骨，又难为情似地把视线移开。周围逐渐有学生进来了，光线从玻璃房顶漏进来，在蒸腾水汽中划出空白。人声滚烫，他伫立于衣柜前的挺拔寂寥剪影却是冰凉。  
同样都是溺者逢舟，他拽住了舟子垂入水中的绯红衣袖。司马在喊他，曹丕？他从无端坠入回忆深渊的漩涡和细流中拔身。怎么了？他拽着套马索，紧张地望着他。  
我是想说，那边那个是不是你说的庙。司马略有些迟疑地指了指远处山包上的一座石头房子，他从那个方向看见了火。对，那就是。已近九点，白昼极短，万物垂暮全部落下。耿耿星河曙天，他站在疯狂生长的黑夜之间。我们把羊群牵下山吧，落雪的山坡地溜得很快。他向着他的方向大喊，司马拽住套马索，鞋底在雪坡上缓慢滑行。曹丕！他大笑着喊他，看见他迟疑回头。你看，我在漂！  
离得那么远，他都看得清，他眼睛里那个过路行人在风雪交加的夜里打火。快走吧，别玩了。司马憋笑，随着他走下山岗。冬牧场的日子持续缓慢，点灯节已经过去三个月，寺里面的彻夜灯火依旧不灭。他知道格鲁派大师宗喀巴逝世而得祖鲁节的来历，曹丕说他们幸而未赶上冬宰。那些膻腥味，你是受不了的。曹丕说，同时去敲寺庙的门。  
我小时候最爱去回民区了，去那里买樱桃吃。那些樱桃是荷叶包着的，撒了些清水，用白瓷盅盛着……  
光把黑暗撕裂一个口子，一个脑袋从破口里探出来，是个小喇嘛。他看了曹丕一眼，用艰涩的汉话耳语道，投宿，雪大?  
曹丕双手合十，借一晚，羊在山下。  
寺门开出一条缝，两个人闪进去。司马打量着破庙里的佛像，他看不太明白究竟有几尊，但大多已经破损严重，太久没有供奉金粉了。巴音布鲁克盛行喇嘛教，庙宇多是政府资助修建的，但因为牧民居多，因信仰形成的禁忌极少，像曹丕这种，半个月都在外边漂泊不进寺礼佛也无人理睬。他们走过窄小的廊阁，拱形门上白象和莲花的雕空图案在地上画出一个繁复的坛城，还有些玉髓样的挂坠用牦毛线吊着，过处随风发出些叮当的声响。他恍惚想起北平家里面也有些这样类似的装饰。白象和莲花，都是吉祥如意的象征。这庙很老了，是宗喀巴大师在这里兴建的第一所寺庙。曹丕向他悄悄说，红衣喇嘛的身影快步登上楼梯，雾霭里的月影投射下巨大的魍魉。我们家也有这样的，影壁上的镂空的花窗是蝙蝠和牡丹，福多富贵；花坛里种的是佛手、桃子和石榴，初夏开花的石榴比火还艳，福寿三多；我爹那一间漏窗上是松柏、仙鹤和龟，铺石是灵鹿，他八十大寿那天别人还送来一幅小猫戏蝶，取耄耋的意思；我那厢房屋顶爬着葡萄藤，秋天会结些很肥硕的巨峰，有些喜鹊落在上面偷吃，被我拿着晾衣杆戳走了--你知道不，我们胡同口的老吴，旧社会的秀才，读了那么几本书就以为自己真是遗老遗少前朝大儒了，扒拉着指头和我讲不能戳喜鹊，这就是把白落我头上的喜庆给造没了。现在这么看，好像真是这么回事。  
屋顶爬葡萄是蛮好的。曹丕淡淡点评了一句，司马不怒反笑。和他讲了这么一大堆，他偏就记住了个葡萄。  
喇嘛领他们走到了偏房前，悄悄耳语几句，他依稀可辩出来是蒙语。曹丕侧耳听，点点头。那喇嘛便双手合十，退出去了。他说偏房不是暖房，要自己生火。他从漏絮棉衣的兜里抖擞着掏出些洋火来，擦亮一根摆在司马面前。偏房是两间的，你住哪里?生火就我来，你可……他露齿一笑，摸摸下颌上的胡茬。别把屋子点了。  
这话讲的，好像我没生过火。我随便挑间住吧。他选挂了张绣花毛毯的床铺，虽破损得不成样子，勉强还能暖一下脚。行。他把披挂一身的行囊放下来，司马有些心疼他背了一路、此刻哼哧哼哧的样子，就过去握他的手。他扭头望他，他越过山脊鼻梁去窥探他的眼睛，他却突然移开目光了。  
他叹了口气，手足无措地站在一边见他烦乱，就开始指东打西、顾左右而言他。曹丕，他指着那面墙，这是什么啊?  
他依言望过去，是数百盏随星云跳动炸裂的酥油灯，像是一个个搏动的温柔勇敢的心脏。蒙古人相信每一盏酥油灯都是一个人的灵魂，人不死灯不灭，而灵魂不枯。他们不惧死，只惧怕腐朽--因此你在来路上能看到许多敖包和天葬台。  
就算尸身不腐，名望也必将速速腐朽了。他们怕他们变成一个亡灵，一个站在亡者之路的岔口不知乡关何处的亡灵；他们了无期冀于往昔，只能在冥府统治着众亡灵。  
他无言，抬手去擦拭一盏灯上落的灰尘。我也想要一盏灯，就是我；随风而逝，这真浪漫。他笑问他。你有一盏了，不在这里。  
那在何处啊？他奇道，为这入乡随俗的快速而惊异。  
在别处。他缓缓道，我的也在别处，总之不在这里。曹丕语气又突然显得急促些了，简短说完这几句，便催他去睡觉，自己跪在那里生火。司马来了新疆难得好脾气，仍有些闷闷地去蒙着毯子睡了。夜里他没觉得暖和，两只脚紧紧盘在一起，还发出些断断续续的梦话。曹丕守着火，打起瞌睡，百无聊赖地朦胧远望北林清冷雪过无痕。  
他曾经可用大段先人诗词背出与雪与风，如今几乎忘得干净了。还未赶上去军校那一阵子，他在北平过年，一封封家书催过来也不回去，权当没看见刻在期间的冰封话语。他幸得了这双鲤鱼，便呼儿烹鲤鱼，自己就不长跪读尺素了。冬天他和同学就在同样没有暖气的屋子里，抱着掐丝珐琅的宣德炉暖手，颇有牛嚼牡丹的意味。而后他们后来说要点燃几粒丹桂炼蜜，他坐在桌头披着大氅，嬉笑说他父亲有个朋友，文章妙笔生花做人剔透玲珑，还懂香，我自小耳濡目染，你们不过半斤八两班门弄斧了。他们相互笑，不顾床外鹅毛雪片，玩几局飞花令，以茶代酒，输了就自罚一杯。他不谙熟唐宋，常常丢掉分数，便拿起桌上酒杯 酒筹向地上一掷，大喊，当浮一大白!  
那些好日子，它们一去不回来了。此刻他靠在风雪山神庙的廊柱旁，有些痴痴地想，手里转着套马索。哪里去寻一只酒杯啊，敬那些旧年岁里大雪的日子。  
他的房门突然被拉开了，他从地板上弹起来，有一个趔趄。司马抱着毯子迷迷糊糊地站在门口，还有一点衣冠不整。曹丕，他喃喃道，我太冷了。  
曹丕捋捋头发，不知道如何回答。但是没想到你这里更冷。他半阖双眼，被自己的话逗笑了，抖着肩膀咳嗽。他怕司马是夜凉冻着了才来说些这样的胡话，过去一摸额头，还确实有些发烫。你烧起来了，是白天里累着了。他揽住腰扶司马站直了，司马整个身子都半挂在他身上。他有些艰难地前行，耳畔只闻司马吞吐温热的气息，说屋子里真的好冷了，你屋子里更冷，你去我那里吧。  
他脑中一个炸雷轰然落地，左手一僵让他险些跌倒。你说什么?他自己又问了一遍，其实听得明明白白。我说，你去我那里吧。他还怕他不清楚，挣脱他的怀抱，用手比划了一下，你，我，两个人。  
什么意思？他带着些冷峻问他，眉目间山风也同时吹醒了他，司马踉跄两步远，看见曹丕的影子在月下叠成三个。你别装傻了，我知道你明白。他好像比谁都清楚，眼角飞着些未褪去的残红。  
他看见他促狭一笑，白日在他面前撕开了靓丽的皮毛，露出黑夜危险的爪牙，喉咙里含着喷涌而出的夕阳，一点余温浸热全身。司马懿，他听见咫尺之遥的人叫他，你真白让我肖想你了。  
他在温存的片段里喘息着，你还敢肖想我，王八羔子本事不小。 

那晚他又开始重复做同一个梦，那只折翼的鹤始终在漫无目的地飞翔，他的目光追寻它，直到它发出一声哀鸣坠落在田野中央。鹤唳九天，声闻于野，他奔过去捧起轻巧的身体，看见点染些许脏污的羽毛迅速腐烂，露出单薄皮毛之下的骨头，是透明如水晶的质地，像一根骨笛。音符一经吹响，他看见四面八方无边际的茨菰田里就重新升起鸟儿来，都是夜鹭，没有了那只鹤。  
他醒了，触到枕边人温热的手掌心。曹丕同时也在做一个梦，更像是喋喋不休的梦魇，每有那么几个夜晚就悄无声息地压下来。他梦见自己还是个小孩子，端端正正坐在戏园子里拽着姨娘旗袍上的压襟穗子，另一只手握着一只茶杯。但凡名角出台，绣帘揭处，一个亮相的丰采精神，就能把全场罩住，连看煞人都无满堂碰头彩，就好比秦淮海写词，开头八字就是掉书袋逞文采，让人觉得一支好词难觅。小孩子耳朵比眼睛灵巧，他先听见了环佩叮当和绣鞋上红缨擦着雕绣的裂帛声，接着一只手将帘布一卷，亮堂的戏台就现他眼前了。  
那场戏是什么他怎么也不记得了，只知道名角声小，人人都安静听着，也无人合几句叫好。好在脑袋灵光，记得台上凤冠霞帔的花旦背着匕首，吊嗓子唱道：  
蕴君仇，含国恨；切切的蕴君仇，坎坎的含国恨；誓捐躯，要把敌仇手刃。因此上，苟且偷生一息存。这就里谁知悯?  
他不知道台上人寿几许，演年轻女郎看着极衬他，眉眼生辉都是精气和英气。后来戏散了场，姨娘牵着他的手回家，红着眼说费贞娥演得可真好。他不知道谁是费贞娥，也不知道谁演了费贞娥，只缠着她要她带些奶油小方回家。他最初的童年因而得了祖父的荫蔽而无忧无虑，后来树倒猴狲散，他才与父母零落，成了真正的寒门。他祖父姨娘的手指甲涂着细密的夹竹桃汁，戴着一串玛瑙珠子。他喜欢她，但她后来也不知去向。戏台真好，青山绿水一相逢，戏中人便永生。而他如今忆起来五陵年少，竟觉得戏中人露水一世，不过是推门而入的恰好相逢，谈什么永生!昔庄周鼓盆而歌，道天地之气，徒本无声无形，其中恍惚而生，生而复死，不过是天地。人生如寄，千载一须臾，如陨如去。自经丧乱少睡眠，戏园子里马不停蹄醉生梦死，他的白天黑夜却全部付诸于零落的千山万水。  
手里倏然就多了个冰凉的东西，他猛地睁开眼，看到司马半阖着眼蜷曲在他身侧。他拢住他的手，他睁开眼，眉睫间一片凝结未降的巫山云雨挥之不去。他笑着把他拉到怀里，说发烧好了没有？  
司马皱眉，觉得没有发热了，胸口却依旧郁结难受，咳不出来闷肠。好点了，他故意装出病恹恹的样子，被他一眼识破。骗子，什么好点了，明明好了。他和他嬉闹成一团，臂膀压住胸口，绣花毯子搅着翻盖在一起，只能听见中夜篝火噼啪的声响。你猜你是怎么好的？他俯在他耳边问，云霞攀上脸颊。昨夜你双脚冰凉，双手也是，我就把你的脚抱在怀里，但怎么都暖和不起来。我以为你死了。  
他有些迟疑，最终握住他的手放到唇边。然后我就听见你在喊我，曹丕，曹丕， 一声声的。你说前面有什么东西掉下去了，叫我去捡。我吓了一跳，看着你手指的方向，你猜是什么？  
是什么？司马的瞳孔惊异地放大，意欲抽回的手被他紧紧攥住。我随身带着的那盏酥油盅，他放慢语速，在他指肚上一吻。灭了。  
灭了？他吓得从床铺上弓起身子。灭了，他安抚他，摸着他的脊柱。我当时也是吓了一跳，赶快下床去重新点燃。我把灯点好后再回来，你的脚就暖和回来了。  
你说一个酥油盅就是一个人，人死了灯就灭了。司马把头枕在胳膊上，悠悠问道。灭了的酥油盅，是谁的?  
曹丕不讲话，劫后余生般笑着去拨弄他额前的碎发，被他躲闪开。我知道，你没有和我讲实话，关于好多话。从前有一个江湖骗子，自称是什么道士，给 看了手相说我掌心断纹，人到中年命中必有一劫，挺过去就是一帆风顺，挺不过去就是生死两茫。我向来不信这样的鬼话，人命是自己定的，哪里关老天爷什么事呢？但现在想一想，还真有这么一点道理。我的福气，上辈子恐怕是用光了，死在这里也不枉来一遭了。  
别胡说八道。他也拥着毯子坐起来，同他一齐空洞地望着点点星火。我和你不一样了，向来悲观地信了命。看什么手相固然不准，但不乏道理--如果我握得住所有看得见的东西，那不就没有看不见的东西了吗？往往是这些看不见的东西，他叹了口气，说的是真话。  
荒流再掉转那么十几年，神再把沙漏提起来恍惚那么十几年，鬓边绿树再重新枯荣那么十几年，他也不信命。他一身戎装英姿勃发，从未对任何人言过一句怕。那个时候曹二公子也是很倜傥的，哪里看得出是如今落魄的牧羊人。他带一队新兵打了胜仗，几乎是未动一兵一卒未流一滴血就带了俘虏回来。他们说他兵不血刃，是兵家最高境界，连他父亲都在远处冲他点头，是一张模糊不清的脸。  
他麻木地笑，看城门上落着些许疏如残雪的日光，金乌自天地之间跌落。他在陕北一隅赢了一场小小的博弈，而黄土之外的世界，各处失守、黑白混沌、生杀予夺，就与他无干了。他想起在北平读大学的时候，先生听说他要去读军校了，只在纪念册扉页上简短地写道--"先生先生了百年，后生后知在此间"。他不配当先生的后生，因而在过城门的时候汗流浃背。  
他在通院里擦了擦脸，看喜鹊落在一丛枯枝酸枣上嘎嘎。荀师长从屋里走出来，他下意识站直了，一句荀叔叔还未脱口就被他拍了肩。好样的，子桓。他待人永远是淡淡的，依旧如沐春风。待会进去吧，季重在里面，我去你父亲那里。他越过那丛酸枣，皱了皱眉。是该改日清闲下来，把这棵老树修剪一下了。  
荀彧有近乎苛刻的审美，昔日他去谯县看他的时候就说池鱼全是红色看着甚是扎眼，第二日父亲就换了一批金黄和乳白的。他看见他们二人迎着午后淡红色睡莲的影子聊天，杨柳枝垂入水中。那时候他年少，什么都不懂；至于成立，好像也朦胧。几日前陈群和荀师长的女儿新婚，祝酒之际，他父亲还低声埋怨说若是他能争取这一门亲事，他们两家才是亲上加亲。他就觉得这话无从说起也莫名其妙，这只有一重亲，哪里来的上一重?  
纵使荀师长的女儿再兰心蕙质温婉动人，他也喜欢不起来。反而是陈长文这 小子，刚从天津卫过来就靠满嘴跑火车的贫套着了曹丕自己的青梅，真不怎么值得。所以那天他把他灌了个烂醉，轰轰闹闹过了一夜。来日他就枕着酒意想起来， 他父亲只留给他一日时间休整，明日就要上战场了。无定河边骨，春闺梦里人，他猜这是荀师长以为他不嫁娶的原因。他也怎么敢，把女儿交付给一个生死不定的人?  
他踏着窑洞台阶上薄薄一层灰尘撩帘进去，见吴质坐在里头，对着盆洗刷些什么，一个穿着青色长衫的人握了只茶杯坐在他身后。子桓？他抬起头，露出惊喜的神色。战报我看了，是出自你手吧，真是惜字如金又功底毕现，被我印了十几份传去副官那里看了，让他们都学习学习。  
可别让郭副官看了笑话，我在他面前是班门弄斧了。他淡淡地笑，吴质专捡他愿意听的话讲。他从水缸里捞了一只杯子接了点茶水，听吴质继续絮叨。你说你副官怎么弄的，让主将亲自写，阮副官还想要饭碗吗？别那么说元瑜。他开怀，要不是元瑜给我改了那么几个字，你就看不到这篇了。  
光顾着说话忘了介绍了，这位是司马懿，司马先生。他向他解释，那个青色瘦削的身影转过身来，迎着门口帘布未关合而漏出的料峭春色和浮泛阳光微笑。子桓，曹子桓。他把茶杯放在桌上，"一为我辈临危，君子应当修身立言立德；二是当仁不躲，古言齐家民生作责；三则声声入耳，经纶实务学之为国；四即焚身救火，抱柱立盟挡狼豺于身侧。"是你写的吗？  
上学时候写的，先生不足挂齿。他有些心虚脸红，偏过头去不敢看他。他不知道来者是何身份，但能独身坐在师长办公室的，成段背出来也不足为奇。写得很好，我也看了许多遍，还和我的学生们讲--你们何时能做出这样的文章，我这样的老师就不必再做了。他站起来，不小心碰歪了身后的椅子，曹丕去扶，他又向他微笑。看见你和吴秘书长还有事情，我就先退一步了，你们谈。  
不打紧的。吴质宽慰他，司马懿像是去意已决，摆了摆手。我去找荀师长， 同他了解一下这里的情况，告辞了。他撩开帘子，迈步走出去。  
屋内一时寂静。你说，投笔从戎这件事情做得，有那么一点为人不齿？曹丕轻轻问，又添上一杯新茶，颜色浓俨了些。什么话，自古投笔从戎大丈夫，封侯万里班超，怎么就不齿了。吴质觉得他这话没头没脑，在桌旁坐下。你一篇文章能被人记住多久，如不付诸实践都是废纸一张，引起毫寸的群情激愤罢了；但你打下的山河啊，千万年都变不了，江山永固，你得看清楚什么是恒久的。  
吴季重，你还真是新式人才，连读书人的兼济天下了却功名都不顾了，看来前朝是彻底亡了。他嬉笑着，片刻烦恼便迅速忘却。  
恒久的东西是真话。此后十余年他都茕茕孑立形影相吊，苦苦求索什么才是陪他最久的东西，如今蓦然发现他自己陪他最久了。司马，他叫他，眸光坠入巴音布鲁克最幽深的天鹅湖。你会不会唱戏，你给我唱一段吧。  
你还听过戏？司马饶有兴趣，手指去摸他的下巴。没听过，从来没听过。你给我唱吧，我想听。  
行，那你别压着我，我唱给你听。他翻身坐起来，一点他眉心:  
昔日里梁鸿配孟光，今朝里齐名龙凤和祥。暗地里堪笑我兄长--  
他压低嗓音，把末句含在喉咙里。  
弄巧成拙是周郎!  
曹丕听他像是唱完了，开始愣愣地鼓掌。司马噗嗤笑出来，你是不是觉得我唱得不好呀？嗓子哑啦，唱不了小丫头了。上次唱丫头，得有二十年光景了。  
天亮了，咱是不是好走了。曹丕望着窗外浅淡天光，握住他的手。行，走了。司马说，把身上毯子一抽。他不知道这栋破庙到了，城镇其实就不算太远。他们去山下找羊，清点过后发现一只没少。再越过一个山头，就剩了一条河。他们站在山巅上，曹丕指着波光粼粼说这就是巴音布鲁克河，最长最壮美的一条丝带，鸿雁和薄云是丝带上的雕绣花，隐藏在草原微挽的青丝间。  
他们好像站在玫瑰色的晨雾间。我们什么时候才能到石头房子？他问他。快了，快了，马上就到了。曹丕指着山脚下的小镇，已有几缕炊烟袅袅。看见了吗，那就是镇中心了。  
他们下山，沿着铁路线走了一段，司马被老是想攀上带电栅版的几只羊弄得筋疲力尽。他们只能把羊拴在进城口的畜牧点上，背着必要的东西进去。曹丕望着他费力却熟悉地绑羊栓，笑问他，我记得你上次还和我讲别让羊去湖心岛吃沙棘子，吃了都是水膘。怎么回事，你是怎么知道的？  
我以前在北京西南郊的模式口农场劳改，第一批下放的多是些打成右派，或历史上不大干净的人物，他们第一个就点了我。组织给我的任务是放羊，我就每天上午受批斗，下午去喂羊，虽说几个月的光景，也算是学了点东西。他说着，鼻尖带了点酸，竟险些掉下泪来。他们再把我送到这里来送死，却不知道我留了一手。人总得学点什么，指不定就派上用场了。  
他望着他，仿佛他眼中所拥有过的无数色彩越过万水千山后都付诸黑白。他从前读故事，先生说王摩诘写诗，年少时极尽浓墨，恨不得用上世间现存的所有色彩; 年老了，连黑白都吝啬，好像连一点残存的色彩也淡去了。司马在他心里就是这样一个人。那我请你喝羊汤吧，好吗？他踌躇着建议。  
羊汤摊子支在土路牙子上，周围是菜场遗留的遍地生花。羊汤喝起来暖和，通常是羊肚羊肝羊肠羊眼睛炖了满满一锅，再盖上胶白菜煮沸，清汤变成白汤。羊肉是白的，温泉水滑洗凝脂，他端一碗盛得满满得给他，坐在长条凳子上对面，无言瞧着他像旧时豪侠，吸海垂虹，春色浮寒瓮，美极了。  
你看我干什么。司马留意他滞留的目光。你怎么不吃，吃。他把肘边烧饼一推。我不大爱，闻着就饱了。司马看了他一眼，叹了口气，摸褶皱的上衣口袋点烟。透过渺无人烟的白雾沆砀，他看见他指尖火光明灭，烟灰簌簌落下来，一如那夜在风雪中亮起的灯，朦胧温钝的影子透过斑驳灯花落在其上，引得他眼眶有夜潮弥漫。  
曹丕留意他鼻梁正中的一点凹陷，问他是不是从前常戴眼镜片。他无意去摸，凝着水汽的睫毛飞快扇动，山间暗夜落入日暮，一派千山鸟飞绝。他苦笑，就是因为常戴才看东西晦暗不准。  
包括看我吗？他把盈盈笑意拢进衣袖。  
他躲开他的探寻。曹丕把硬币压在碗下，说吃完就走吧。行吧，算是我交友不慎。司马说，用袖口抹嘴。你有没有什么特别想买的东西吗？镇里什么都有，过了就都没有了。哦对，你烟哪来的?  
他轻笑，从袖口里又抖搂出三根，反倒是一根比一根短。骗你还不容易，当初说烟都抽完了你也信。他把那三根塞给曹丕，你帮我收着，别掉了。  
抽这东西，不好吧。曹丕端详手里的卷烟，捻下些灰烬在手里搓着。有什么好的东西，不就图个畅快。我过去也没有瘾的，后来在家里闲下来了，自然就有这样的毛病。司马同他并排走着，开春里市场货也算全，他们买了点压缩饼干，再把好不容易扛下来、队长给的配发面粉换了八两粮票。曹丕说山里土匪多，他曾经还真怕有人把他活命的这几个票子给抢了，就把它们都缝在棉衣里头。  
他大笑道，我和你还好像！当初北平出乱子，我把我收藏的那几幅字画都缝到了棉被里，生怕被日本人搜出来，一路盖着逃去了西安。  
他听他讲得这样轻描淡写，也知道那想必是一段惊魂岁月。后来呢？他问。后来？司马转头看着他，眼光涣散苍白。后来，我就这个样子了啊。那好像不属于他人生的一部分，他的人生被血淋淋地分割了两部分；前半部分恣意纵横鲜衣怒马，后半部分落魄单薄，没有中间那部分。男不听夜奔，他不应该在自家庭院里迎着大好春光唱新水令，这一唱他的人生就变成了林冲的风雪夜山神庙。  
镇子小得很，一条街顺着走下来就是山脚下的果林了。曹丕奔到一棵苹果树下，大喊着：你快来看啊，这颗苹果树没人管，它是你的了。他扶着腰，得意满满地叫嚣着，全然不顾落了满肩的枯枝败叶。春天怎么还结苹果，这是什么神树? 司马抬手摘了一个，酸得他惊心动魄。你别这样，强抢民树。他悠悠说道，衣袖带云。那我就说是我给你种的，好不好?  
那这就真像那棵亭亭如盖的枇杷树，吾妻死之年手植。  
曹丕干笑两声，去夺那枚只咬了一口的酸苹果，放在手心端详把玩了良久，说瞧你今天又是吃肉又是吃水果的，还嫌我。  
司马从前可不是这番落魄无样的，浮甘瓜于清泉，沉朱李于寒水，今年欢笑复明年，春花秋月等闲度。他曾经揽镜自照，见到年少而无限快乐的自己，瞳仁不藏一点阴翳。什么坚脆如藕的萧山方柿、白马寺的葡萄、深秋里阿育王寺枝头剪下来的柑橘，皆是座上客。可如今，全然消磨殆尽了，原本齐腰深的河水竟露出了冰冷的石头，任凭谁也蹚不过去。  
你还我。他像是急了，又伸手去抢。急什么啊，离秋天还远着呢，你想吃刚才去买那些冻货不就行了。  
不成，你还我。他像是非要轰轰烈烈地闹一把，宣示一下自己对酸苹果的所有权。曹丕仗着自己高了那么一寸，就把苹果举过头顶。他们两个嬉闹着，司马撇见曹丕眼中的那只鹤，一飞冲天在九千里一碧的长生天，远隔叮咚烟雾和明亮阳光，奶和蜜流淌在夏日草场，紫心白玫瑰肆意盛放万里，草原太平歌舞景象，他痛饮醇酒，唱着最动听的歌。  
他注意到他在看他，定定地望入他眼中。你是不是，曾经很快乐？他问他。有多快乐，有像今天一样快乐吗?  
他在想，自己是否有过很快乐的时刻。年少时除了随祖父的缘由住在北平其余都是于谯县老家同父母小住，当地同龄孩童讲话他并不能听得清晰可辩，大部分时间只是在落雨的庭院下午里读书。他父亲订《观察》，他就潜入书房里随便找了几本看，有些字还认不全。有一次看到一句，"所谓大学者，非谓之有大楼之谓者，有大师之谓也"，就拿去问父亲，自己是否也能跻身大学者之位。他父亲在正堂里看报纸，只顾着笑，来家中做客的荀师长那时还不是荀师长，摸着他的头说若子桓愿意，也可以是大学者。  
他生长在莫谈国事的年代，而同学们也不会真的在理应愤怒的年纪以禁忌为桎梏，风雨飘摇金瓯残碎，谁人能叫心气正盛之年的少年人安心读书？华北已无地置一静桌了，静卧罢课皆是常有的事，他母亲又寄家书来，让他与四弟都回家去。他隔日就把信搁在宣德炉里烧了，望着火舌一点点吞没斑驳的字迹。他室友说，这只鸿雁捎着青山绿水一去万里不还，所到之处皆是满目疮痍斑驳凋零，别日何难会易难啊。  
头天就发生了游街，空荡荡的学校礼堂里就坐了他一个人。先生说，子桓你常说你不爱唐诗宋词，今日那些李杜元白的拥护者不在了，你总该告诉我原因了吧?  
唐诗宋词读多了，就应该用古诗洗刷肠胃。他很轻很轻地说。他去了东大街，砖路上已经有血，广播喇叭里的宣传声、呐喊声和警笛声交织成一片。他怆然回头，落下一只雪白的鸽子，班长说子桓你来了，虽然迟了些，但来了就好。他走过去接住他们用咬破了手指写就的血书，说学生不宜用太暴动的手段做事，我们来背一首诗吧。  
合着浩浩汤汤的鼎沸人声，他闭上眼，像是倏然从风声鹤唳的北平城退居到了一盏青灯渺茫、雷雨晦冥杂下霰雪的永宁寺。权去生道促，忧来死路长。怀恨出国内，含悲入鬼乡。隧门一时闭，幽庭岂复光?  
思鸟吟青松，哀风吹白杨。昔来若死苦，何言身自当！有人合他，他转身还望人群，血书被抛入空中，漫天降下来永熙三年二月浇灭三层浮屠塔的大雨，尔朱荣掀起的那场滔天业火只留下淡淡的血腥气。他眸中反射夜光，只留一双朦胧泪眼。谁是尔朱兆，谁是魏庄帝，死前乞头巾于不予，临崩礼佛发誓不做国王。星子落入湖中，天际归于晦暗，无法死于洛阳，但最终葬于北邙。  
那晚他就蘸着满怀愁绪和太息在一明灯如豆下走笔至天明，写下那阙词：  
昔日怒马走章台，乱梅飞尽春日衫。灞上杨柳，漫卷香尘，天遥云黯。春摧满地，南园风雨，惊乱繁管。忆五陵年少，谁人知是，斗鸡犬、梦中看?  
昆仑终倾砥柱，狐兔乱，铜人泪潸。走笔天明，饮冰置碳，愿换暂安。荆棘作柴，薪尽火残，可以相传。辞去国，封狼居胥，放马阴山。  
我辈，我辈。昆仑砥柱断，九地黄乱流。他的手握不住那只笔，他要当幽并游侠儿，捐躯远从戎，男儿带吴钩，飘飖随长风。国之将倾，我辈必万死不辞，慷慨以赴。  
他的前半截人生是漏花窗透过清风翠竹夹着月光映在白粉墙上的影子，美得转瞬即逝脆弱易碎。他知晓这种美是稚嫩残缺的、艳丽浓密的，因此就绝不可能快乐起来--他刚毅果敢的父亲，他优雅而时常悲伤的母亲，他多病善感的四弟和早夭的兄长，以及浓缩在一块血痂的喘息里近乎窒息的自己--这样的经历应该谈不上算是快乐的，但至少是澄澈的。  
还好吧，也就那样。我一个牧民，谈什么快乐呢。他牵着头羊的铃铛，乐呵呵地对司马讲，你可记好了这棵苹果树，下次来就全是红苹果了。  
司马笑，说你等着，我回去买点东西。未等曹丕答应就快步跑开他，大口喘气。来路上他就看见一家照相馆，惊异于这么小的地方都有照相馆，便跑进那扇玻璃门，过处镶在墙上的相片哗啦啦作响。同志，他从棉衣里掏出来一本薄薄不大的布面相册，能翻印吗。  
柜台后面那人透过镜片瞅了他将近一分钟，才把那本相册翻开，大片尘埃夹杂在阳光里簌簌落下。能倒是能，您得等两天了，我给您寄到迪化去翻印，行吗? 司马懿？他听见门又响，曹丕风尘仆仆地闯进来。怎么一句不说就走了，害得我一家家找你，亏照相馆是玻璃窗子，否则半天找不见。他看见两个人大眼瞪小眼，有些奇怪，问你是想照相吗? 那算了，老板，改天吧。他面无表情地把相册装回去，说咱们走吧。别走啊，  
曹丕笑吟吟地拉住他，眼止不住地往里头那间铺了红色天鹅绒的屋子瞥。来了就照一张呗，我还没照过相呢。  
等司马把他拽到凳子上直立做好的时候，他已经把一身风沙理得清清爽爽，还偷拿人放在化妆台上大姑娘用的梳子沾水捋了捋一头乱草。把棉衣脱掉，这样就行了，别臭美了你。他只穿着里面的长衫，努力憋着笑。轻松点，别那么严肃。曹丕好像有点拘束，嘴角咧出僵硬的弧度，有些尴尬地扭头看他。你说照出来是大红底的像不像结婚照？司马以微不可察的声音说到。  
他瞬间露出了灿烂无比的笑，对面相机咔嚓一声给留下来了。他有些不好意思地摸头，说真是第一回照相，有点不习惯。洗好的相片放在大信封里面，店员说照得挺好的，要再洗一张放到橱窗里面做展览。司马笑道自己这么多天没洗澡了还能登上橱窗，可见过去有多么英俊，说着就想打开信封看。别看了，曹丕说，真怪不好意思的。  
你才怪不好意思的，我去看窗里的总行吧，不让你看着。他觉得他真好笑，明明是他要闹着照，反倒自己忸怩起来了。算了吧，那你还是看信封里面的吧，窗上的更不好。  
司马抬眼瞧他，撞上略显慌乱的促狭眼神，抿嘴笑着把相片抽出来。他们都未穿什么太正式的衣服，曹丕的毛衣领子歪了，他的长衫也好洗了，头发都有点好笑，眉眼处一片模糊，一个凌厉锋芒另一个温柔厚钝的轮廓倒是清晰。老了老了，他扬起相片给他看，嗟乎，我尚能饭呀。他一边哀叹一边观察曹丕的表情，他很是淡薄，仔细看了几遍就把相片重新装回去了。行了，走吧。他叹了口气，把信封塞进挎包里。  
当我再想起你，已经不感觉肠穿孔，剜骨钻心、炊臼剥肤，想把手伸进体内最疼痛的位置狠掐，直到疼痛盖过疼痛，命悬一线的那个时刻。  
曹丕不要再想起他了，他是留不住的云彩，最后焚身化雨落下来消失殆尽。如果他一次又一次，一次又一次地叫他留住，会让他更心痛。他看着他从照相馆里走出来、迎着淡漠天光的身影，最终还是丧失了把话说完的勇气。他想把相片还给他，然后飞也似地逃走，把他教他领教的悸动、苦涩、兴奋在短短两天里重温得清清楚楚;是明镜，照见自己十余年的头破血流，舍生取义。还给你，把我和我的心动，一并都交还给你。  
他看见水消失在水里。 

噼啪作响的篝火映得他面若醺飞，人也懒倦了几分，软着骨头拿白桦枝挑拨火星。司马披着衣服坐在一边，默然注视他投射在草地上的影子。他把手伸过去，能够刚好揽住他，他一收手指，就尽落手心。他勾勾嘴角，叫他，你饿吗?  
还好。曹丕有些冷，扭头望他，伸手去牵他臂膀。司马指端勾住他，他面颊埋在肩窝处，微有些阖眼。你要是困，或是饿，就去睡吧，我一个人能看得住火堆。我没事，就是有些困了。白天走路多了？他将他的手臂绕到他腰际，向内紧靠，头靠在脖颈上，紧贴头皮的发根搔痒他下颌。司马，他维持着别扭而过分亲密的姿势，有些渺茫地叫他，你说，死是不是很难。  
很难？司马扑在他怀中，去抚摸他垂在额前的碎发；他低头吻他，像一只鹿在溪边啜水。对于我，死亡已经不是一种难事了。  
人是一点点死去的。先从头发，再到味觉，一点点蔓延至头脑，最后就是心脏。曹丕，我甚至能细数出我的这些器官如何衰竭掉的--人之将死，追溯往昔很容易。但我问你这些不是让你去想怎么去死。曹丕看他，倏然坠入山间垂下的夜幕。人也是一点点出生的。有些人四十岁才开始活着，有些则是六十，甚至有些人，还没出生就已经死亡。我坚信这是流动的概念，像蒙古人，他们没有坟墓，天地为穴，归于长生天，这可能是另一种活着吧。  
那你，是从什么时候开始活着的？司马问他，眼睫轻抚过他垂睑，透露出一片欢欣载舞的动地火光。  
我从什么时候开始活着的？炸雷蓦然于他脑内轰响，惊起绿水青山白鹭飞抵；而他手握三尺寒剑跪在他保不住的山河之间，满目皆是生灵涂炭斑驳疮痍。像他离开军校潜伏入伍的那个雾霭沉沉的下午，他向渔家要了一颗石子，在其上牵系所有风化褪色的心绪，奋力丢入水中。我从什么时候开始活着的，我也记 得了。  
他年轻时惜美人。这不是指如今他不爱惜她们了，只是再也没有了百乐门里灯火辉煌一去不返的年青女孩。他母亲试探着问他喜欢什么样的女孩子，他说喜欢穿着墨绿倒大袖旗袍、烫头发的女郎;四弟大笑拍手，说现如今的摩登女郎大抵如此，学了西式穿叫什么蜜蜂膝的短旗袍，涂着艳丽的口红，很是招摇。他也和女孩子谈过几场自由恋爱，发现其中一位留洋归来很有见地的郭小姐不过将他当了躲避家庭暴力的庇护，两人若做朋友还可，做夫妻一世就好比戴胜劳生，被他母亲视为最有前途的一段泛泛情史也无疾而终。后来随军退至陕北，军营里姑娘更少，他学了荀师长侍弄花草，算是变相的一种惜美人。有一次他从绕村的唯一一条河流中拾到一瓣跌伤的玉兰花，硕白花瓣因摧折显现锈色癜癍;他心疼美人面被猫儿爪轻挠，捡了去归家，摆在案台上用鲜得的仿秘色瓷清供。阮瑀过来笑他心思像姑娘般纤细，怪不得战场上被他父亲瞧不起；彼时他坐在高凳上读四弟写来的妙趣横生的家书，心情愉悦，便敲他帽檐说阮元瑜妒我天纵英才下笔入神，自古文人相轻的毛病你也犯!他大笑道，曹大诗人动辄千古名句实所难见，还真是学隋时杨广咏琼花堕泪，大好头颅谁当斫之?  
就这么巧被他一语言中成谶。琼花咏的是宋亡金入国破之痛，淮左名都帝三幸，无双亭畔看名花。他披衣夜起来了秉烛夜游的兴致，就燃着攥了几月的煤油去邀高庭红妆，路过案前玉兰看见花瓣早已衰败，翻过来却看见瓣上映着蝇头小楷的影子。郞如柳絮，妾比春风。他悄声念出来，脸色乍红，也怯几分羞。他想不出来这样的穷乡僻壤有人写如此露骨大胆的对，还是顺着春水顺流而下，余了几分春天的遐想。  
他不能去细想，也不可以去深究这位妙龄女子名姓人氏；他的人生前贯亘着庞大的山河家国。他不敢想这样的女子囿于小山村只能老大嫁作商人妇的坎坷命运，便急急进了屋里未曾再出来。这样光怪陆离的经历一生只能有一次，再无人与他谈论隋炀琼花，无人共他一醉曲水流觞，他们都死于抗战胜利那年的一场铺天盖地卷席而来的霍乱，整个营地都弥漫着疾病的味道，高悬起的消毒白布像招魂旗幡。昨夜他们还饮酒欢歌，焚烧了战时所有情报，暂令火舌舔舐夜幕以饷胜利;而今晨那个将额头轻点在他脖颈上的人就沉睡在他用生命保卫来的黄土之下了。  
如今想起来，他几乎要落泪--他从什么时候开始活着的？他曾觉得周身恶敌无净土耳，可那竟是他一生中最快意的一段时光。他年轻，唇红齿白铁骨铮铮，富贵闲人懒骨头，春光大好烟柳浩渺，他可以心无旁骛地拥着他所有的才智和灵性，炫耀他的绝代芳华--于是他卸下盔甲还乡，终其一生再也不曾穿上。我欲与君告白，亦欲与君告别。风华绝代，就此绝代。  
也给他一个值得在庸碌一生中频频顾望的机会。  
司马，我是从二十五岁开始活着的。较大部分人都要早，你呢？他微微侧头去拭泪，却被他捉住手腕。我给你看样东西，你多半就明了了。他从他怀中挣脱，棉衣中滚落出一方小小的册子。他狐疑望他，他莞尔，说这是我斗胆从家里带出来的，都是些有年头的照片了，今日给你展示一下。  
曹丕换了个姿势卧在他膝上，念叨着你真瘦，膝盖摸得见骨头，生怕这一副松松垮垮地挂在身上下一秒便折断了。我曾经也珠圆玉润过，后来就很快瘦下去了；分不清楚这是什么病症，我一直不知道自己有时候是病了还是成人，人无再少，而我一个老少年一直抗拒成年。  
胡说。他在心底讲。你一直都很瘦，硌人骨头。  
司马借一点微茫向他摊开相册，扉页上便是一行晋唐风骨凌厉，写的是吾儿仲达安康。我父亲的字，他自小习赵体，后来投笔从戎就不再练了，看着有些许生疏。较我的好。曹丕评价道，看见司马唇角勾起，他欲想用沾了奶油的两个指头为他抹平那些褶皱：他不许他对着回忆里的人事具非微笑，皱眉头也是不行的。  
他指尖轻拈起一页，先是一张凤冠霞帔的剧照，曹丕认出来是名折子别姬，想必他扮的虞姬。这是我第一次登台，他说，我第一次就和角儿搭档唱霸王别姬，园子里坐满了客，我当时还有几分羞呐，本是心神摇曳不定的，用剑抹脖的时候却突然瞥见台下泪光。后来有人给我投花，还有贵公子堵在后台要求亲被笑骂回去了的。那时候年岁小，就常被人当做丫头耍的。  
可不是。瞧他花罗圈金袖子下一截鲜藕色的小臂，流光飞转便险像毕露。真好看，可惜我晚生了几年没做成为你捧花献彩的末代贝勒爷。曹丕手指去点相片上人的两鬓点翠舞凤，估摸分量。  
爱说笑。这张名气略大些，是我大哥从剪报上裁下来的，如果不是家里院落充了公你还能在北间瞧着它。我们排的新剧，我扮费贞娥，那次周围有很多西洋器械，回响也好很多。这件衣服我真喜欢，是实打实的绸子料，可惜就穿了一次，后来有人穿它不慎，在火炉旁睡熟就烧了个大洞。  
他觉得呼吸一滞，急忙用目光搜寻剪报上前排人头，未见一个熟悉的。司马自顾自地说下去，铁冠图是码新戏，没人愿意陪着改戏入痴的剧作家再排一遍，我应了他荐去如今北平新街口东头那边的一个小院子吊两句，在海棠花下来了个卧鱼，他便说就是我。  
曹丕不应，他只当是他都听进去了，翻了新的一页。这张可金贵了，曹丕，你说这梅花好看吗?  
他随他手指方向去看那簇栽在瓦盆里凌乱几支的寒梅，怪他眼拙，实在瞧不出什么深刻优美。不好看？司马笑，说它金贵不是因为它好看，而是因为送这盆梅的人太金贵，值全北平寒冬的梅花香;但若说起来，荀师长一人身上的沁脾能抵过四时园色。  
又是须臾几载于他指尖滑入黑夜。你肯定想过我为什么会来这里。司马望着曹丕，他们泼给我的脏水你也知道了，再背我听一遍吧。  
头号大右派，头号大学者，头号反动分子，头号封建余孽。  
他们目光凝聚在那张六人合影上。司马笑得满怀，身旁荀彧未待戎装，一身长衫也清清朗朗；曹丕看到他父亲，正在佯扮笑意旁人偏又不觉，那是他最熟悉的一种神情；吴质挺滑稽地画了个花脸，应该是唱了拾玉镯刚下来，他辨得清这些曲目；然后就是他，年轻英挺，神色倨傲。他只觉得胸口闷痛，仿若再度回到剜骨钻心、炊臼剥肤的时时刻刻。  
司马记得那个陕北松柏成林的金色下午。他被荀师长推搡着进了礼堂，说什么大学者亲驾务必全体迎接；他与人群逐一握手后又被带到一处风景优美的南山，摄影师已经等在那里。他不善伪装，假面已经挂了一整上午，肌肉都酸痛;他们六人并肩站着，左手一侧的荀彧悄声对他说，撑住，笑得和刚才吴秘书长演砸了的拾玉镯一样开心就行了。他没忍住，镁光灯闪烁，就将这张影像留了下来。  
我当时刚到陕北，肠胃是消化不得死面疙瘩的，后来磨炼得连这样难听的罪名都可泰然处之。其实这些标签刚赠与我的时候，是刚好反了个儿的。我与我爸曾经讲过，黑吃黑的本事我们司马家最会，怎么最后反倒叫人给笑话朝天了?  
你不喜欢讲这些事，就不要讲了。曹丕见不得他泫然敛眉的样子，急忙代他翻了一页过去。又是一张合影，只不过这次换了三人行。他当然认得取景框里人人识得的三人，听见司马说，这我才不愿意讲，我被抓到农场的时候，他们叫我烧掉这张诬蔑侮辱领袖的相片。我不同意，被揍了一顿，他们还是拿我没辙。怎么说呢，曹丕，我如今落到这份田地必然有我自傲的铮铮铁骨作衬，我并非不慕荣利之人，你看到的也算功成名就，但我留着它，是为了说，我曾经也有过这样的、你没见识过的意气风发。  
我见识过。他在惊愕中抬头，看见从他口中脱落出的颤抖字句掷地有声。我如今多落魄啊，那时候的我你没见识过。不，我见识过。他在他温和的目光中出卖自己疯狂隐瞒了十余年的秘密，冰山火种顿引山洪。  
他看见他眼圈红了，伸手去扶他，摸到一片空气。曹丕，他叫他，你非要逼我叫你自己说实话吗？他音色尖厉，望着他在原地趔趄。你一直都在骗我。他咬牙切齿地叫出来，相册滚落在草地上，他冷眼看他在火堆间发狂起舞，旋即凄然一笑。可你也没信任过我，纵使是再高明的骗术，遇上顽固的对手也无济于事。十二年，他想过一生一世，就是没想过一厢情愿。  
司马胸口起伏，气得讲不出话来，却突然见他举起那酥油盅，从下方拿出一张小卡片，摊开草地上的相册，将卡片放上去。圆满了，他鼻尖上已然全是泪，过冷的空气瞬间将其凝聚成冰碴，绯红散乱一片。圆满了，终于圆满了。他痴痴念叨着，幽深的眼里看不见一束光亮。  
他凑过去，那张小卡片上印着他的脸，与六人合影上的那张如出一辙。司马懿你明白吗？他仰头看他，我宁愿摧毁我一生来换这一天。他见识过他最快意的那一天。那一日他骑自行车去接四弟回家，到了校门口才知道曹植已经和同学一起去西郊赏春，将信笺直接寄到了家中，没给他这个苦心孤诣的兄长走漏半点风声。他垂着脑袋走过低矮花丛，紫藤萝与丁香铺天盖地，风和春半，日长无事狭蝶飞。他计划着捎二两黄酒回家以犒二老心意，实际还是为了弥补自己不愿意回家住的愧疚。他出来前未带酒瓶，只能在铺前排队等着。北平初夏已显闷热端倪，云絮凝悬于天际不动，他实在懒得，就进了车站前报亭买份当日报纸看。他推门，已经有人站在里头了，只消一眼便除净百无聊赖。  
同志，你也是来买报的啊。司马依旧穿着那件青色长衫，鼻梁上架了眼镜，正转过头来望着他，眼角眉梢带笑。话卡在嗓子眼里，又听见他自顾自地讲了些什么，想你也是等车闲得慌就来买份看吧，同志你是北京人吗?  
是。他嘴上说是，内心苦楚却快蔓延出眼眶。同志打哪里来?  
新街口。他随意报了站，只顾瞅他脸上神色。离我那里挺近的，同志去哪？顺路便可以一程去。哎刚说着呢，我车就来了，回见啊！司马愣是不给人机会地一股脑说完，开门踏入屋外蝉声鼎沸。  
他的目光沿公交车移动的方向滑落，回忆被霎时拽断，他再度回到泪眼朦胧的天山草场。如果我再勇敢一点，能再勇敢一点点，一切是不是就不一样了，司马懿？你听得见我说话吗？  
司马叹了口气，将他怀中的相册捡过来。曹丕，你做什么事都很心急。他翻到三人合照那一页，又多翻了一页。那枚邮票大小的大头照也在他手中，他将它安放到那一页上与六人陕北合影无异的相片上，补上了那个被剪下来的缺口。话不能说太满，因为这才是圆满了。  
他仰头痴痴望他，瞥见他眼中第一次盛着的一汪柔情蜜意，流光掬尘丹霞辞镜，竟不顾糊了满脸的眼泪鼻涕笑了出来。司马见他和傻子一般，脸上燥热，伸手拉他说你先起来，别坐在地上。你原谅我了吗？他生怕他不过一时好语，颇有些患得患失地磨蹭不起来。你又没做错什么，快起来。  
他攀上他的手臂，两腿一蹬站了起来。我带你去那家照相馆，是有目的的，谁知道你那么愚钝，除了害怕竟然什么也没看出来。司马随他重新坐在已经有些暗淡的篝火旁，隔着咫尺天涯一轻笑，你真傻，一个边疆的牧民，怎么会说出"知进退识寡众"这样的话，怎么会无故要我为你唱戏，又怎么会关于我的事一字不问？骗术不高明，曹丕。我算是把我的故事这样讲了一遍，该你坦诚地说了，别瞒我，事到如今已经没意思了。  
他摇头，好像一只沉默寡言的蚌，固执地不吐出自己细化沙泥喂养出的珍珠。他伸手去拽挎包，把那个装着相片的信封给他。你把它装进去吧，他闭着眼睛说。  
你还是不愿意讲吗？司马见他将自己闭塞起来，只得无奈地按他话照做。如果你不坦诚地讲，我也会知道的；不如你自己和我讲。他佯扮循循善诱，但知道他不动于山。司马，我给你讲个故事吧，我的故事。他睁开双眼，看到若出其中的灿烂星河从山的一面蔓延开来，他对面的人瞳眸澄澈如漫泪洗过。好，他许诺刚脱口，就被他含在了口中，舌侧滚烫，星火坠落。  
这是我给你讲的最后一个故事，是我的石头房子。曹丕发觉，一切真相大白的这一天没有他想象的狂风暴雨涕泗横流，他从来都无需恐惧。他曾经误以为自己与所爱远隔山海之末，其间是那只鸿雁一衔而去永不复返、他轻易输掉又用生命抵押换回的江河湖海，夜潮澎湃；但其实，他们之间隔的只有他处心积虑策划十余年寻找的一幢石头房子。  
那是他做军人以来，直面的第一场战役。与他交战的是从不善灵活、永远三角队形排列组合的日本人；但他们的向导是丛林里可称为老谋深算，满地捡装备却能绕得他们一个团为了两个日军中队耗费一个炎热漫长的下午的缅甸土著。他是个刚从军校毕业，满口纸上谈兵的团长，被彼时还不是荀师长的荀彧空投到红土热带，为的是把气魄和性子都练野了。他的兵并非很敬重他，一来是视他为书生，无论他曾用多么灵活脱蛇的法子带他们不用地图躲了日本人包抄；二来是他作为上面直派的军官，不是天子门生，在奉化天下虽出身嫡系但怎么看都是混血--那就意味着是杂牌；赢了功是嫡系的，输了锅是杂牌的。他的兵无论如何看都是一群乌合之众，是给端着英美联军送来的迫击炮的精锐当排头兵的炮灰。他知道若是此刻他一封家书派回北平，他母亲就是要了荀彧的命也得把他保回来; 富贵闲人懒骨头，他前半生安逸惯了大可继续做他文章学者，但那些他答应与子同袍的人呢？他们渡了怒江，就不能再回头。  
军校出身的人大多都懂情报的重要性，派到远征印度支那的日军也远不如中原的训练有素，留在昆明的电站很早就计算了一份给他。眼瞧着江水随八月暴雨怒涨，有人下去偷玩被水雷炸烂了一条腿，军中气息惶惶人人自危，而大战在即铁定成仁。他的传令兵把手上唯一一块值钱的瑞士表脱下来给了他，他以为只是临阵脱逃的暗号，笑问为什么给他这个。  
官长，这是机械表，硬通货比小黄鱼值钱多了。他理直气壮，干瘪胸膛直面迎上他躲闪目光，他突觉他以小人之心度君子之腹了。他将手表翻过来，摩挲略有划痕的表面，奉天制，你是东北人?  
是。他喃喃道。东北人，怎么流落到西南来进了编制？他早就知晓团里鱼龙混杂五湖四海，兵油子和新兵蛋子皆有，但从未想过从奉天到缅甸这两万里尘与土一个瘦弱的青年如何淌过的。东四省，早就没了；九一八，谁都是亡国奴。  
他猛地抬头，正对上他一双堕泪双眸。那一刻他想，若是这场战役输在他手中，他终身都无颜面踏足东北四省了。他遣了传令兵回屋查点武器，其实那几把黑市上买来的破枪点来点去也就十几把，远不够团中人手一份的。那枚瑞士表他没能拿去换了钱、米或肉，一直贴身戴着身上;他要在他们凯旋之际把承诺还给他，不负所托。  
曹丕俯身去看司马，谁知道他已经趴在他身畔睡着了，第一次没有像猫一般有锋芒满身弓起来的后背。他熟睡的爱人其实是和猫一样的，都有蓬松的脑袋和天鹅绒肚皮，松软绵柔，是雪的质地，覆盖对抗一切寒冷残酷的山峦背脊，流露一点烟火的色泽，是一滴雪片落在春风里。他把他抱起来扛进帐篷，为他盖好棉毯，伴着均匀起伏的呼吸声继续讲这个故事。  
他们只能和日本人打游击。丛林里缺补给，英国人无非就是坑货，美国人好歹能捡了军用飞机空投些罐头;人开始烂脚、长虱子、霍乱死一大片，通常是行军不到五公里就要停下休整一次，遇上敌人包围圈只能荷枪实弹鱼死网破，人员又是掉队大半。夜行军的影子从月亮上一晃而过，他们用泥巴抹了满身，隐匿在树间。他端着刚掉了装弹匣的机枪昏昏欲睡，听到身后有烟灰簌簌落下的声响; 他刚想转头回去骂一句，就听见他的传令兵低吼，哪个瘪犊子打草惊蛇，知不知道小鬼子夜里头眼珠子锃亮，听见就来了。那个把烟灰落在地上的人不满地抱怨，说不仅官长没打过仗，手下的兵也是一副德行。他觉得又恼又好笑，忙想着把事情结了，就听见他传令兵说，老子在东北打过土匪，你打过？那人嘴硬道，没打过，你问问官长打没打过?  
黑夜中谁也看不清曹丕苦涩的微笑。他说，没打过山匪寇党，但我打过我爹。  
这当然不是真的。他父亲无论如何都算是有头有脸的人物，无论周身多少非议脏水都无可辩驳他的能力与胆魄，这样的人哪里来了被儿子打的机会。他想到的是他五岁那年，北平连营起火，他大哥调了一批去救人，自己却死在了里头；他躺在床上让奶娘穿衣服，哼哼唧唧地不愿意起来，他父亲甩手给了他一个嘴巴子。小孩子的爱和恨都是纯粹易忘的，那时候他心如死灰地想要杀了他父亲，他总觉得他恨他；但毕竟生为父子，他应该是爱他的，后来则发现他真的没有那么喜欢他。  
四下皆是寂静，没人敢作声。他低头摆弄装弹口盖子，也是沉默不语。而当他抬眼时则看到对岸树上一道急促闪光星火猛然坠落，咧起满是溃疡的嘴唇笑道，小鬼子们送上门来了，跟着我下树!  
那是他第一次如此近地直面战争，书本里写的战略和对策都是没有用的，他唯一能感受到的就是子弹闪光顺风从耳边呼啸而过，各种乱七八糟的碎屑和弹片腾空而起令他躲闪不及，身边的同伴一个个轰然倒下。他朝着隐绰黑影开了一枪，草叶蒸腾，爆发出一声毛骨悚然的惨叫，而他右臂也被将尽炽热流弹擦伤。他匍匐在草丛间，沿着后视看到跟在他身后的早已没几个人了，而地上泥血交错，一时难辨你我。他想到临行前有人和他说小鬼子游击玩得溜，一次碰上一个中队就是他们下血本，如果全歼了那就是赚大了。他努力压制住难负重荷的心脏快速搏动，电光火石间细数了方才击中或打伤的日军，大约有十个左右--总和加起来就是一个连的分量。依旧是三角队形，如果他狗急跳墙不守则攻，他们引以为傲的熟悉地形水文都不过是废纸一张，他大可豁出去了一通乱打也能死好几个。一场好好的仗打成这幅熊样，他们没人是无辜的。  
扔照明弹！他大吼，嘴角裂开流血，身畔立刻有人凑过来。向正南方上空扔，我们遭遇了，扔完就扔手榴弹!  
过分闪亮的火光被裹藏在黑夜中的白昼割破、倾泻而出，随后跟着的就是一声轰响。掩护！他们顺势扑在草垛下，枪一发掩护，等着我们收割!机枪手上前，他看见几个鬼子就着大火滚下来。官长，地形对我们不利，鬼子爱上树。传令兵附在他身侧耳语，他们有可能放芥子气，我们没有防毒面罩了；就算是只发枪子，我们也没有掩体。  
他望着那座焚烧殆尽的山头，紧咬间牙龈流血如注。我们走。  
他带着手下人暂时躲在一处缅甸民居中，听外面的日军与援军交火，而他们用封条掩了门窗，敌人一时进不来。他的传令兵很烦躁，一直在嚷着如果援军溃败那鬼子烟熏火燎他们都得死在里面，要官长马上下令冲锋。他低吼道，都想冲锋，那排头兵谁当?没人想去找死，所以他们都立刻屏住声息一声不吭，听窗外枪林弹雨声。  
官长，借个火。长久的沉默后，他听见旁边的声音。从前抽水烟旱烟都是风尚潮流一样追逐的东西，但现在他知道，如果没有一剂尼古丁，他们身负重伤的大多数人都会因疼痛而晕厥。他将打火机递过去，看到一只血肉模糊的手，露出白森森的肉和翻开盖的指甲，不出一刻就会有苍蝇在其间下蛆。他犹豫了一刻，仍是帮他为自制的粗糙卷烟点了火，有些保留地说，你这样可能要截肢的。怎么会呢，我这条右腿本来就是瘸的，如果再断一只手我就成什么了。他倚着墙壁将脖颈直起来，烟雾在手间勾勒出黄昏的形状，像任何一个他见过的老于抽烟的人，沉湎于苦涩而急促的快感。真想啊，他说，真想老家的槟榔，要是回不去就连嚼槟榔的机会都没有了。  
他叹了口气。家乡的槟榔，人之将死，心里想的都是这样的事情吗?  
而他想的是落日熔金，暮云合璧，簇带济楚，那晚太明亮的月光。人无再少，爱不重来，过往伴着炮响在他手心化成一捧泥沙。  
他抖擞着将那一方邮票大小的照片拿出来贴在胸口，然后在缭绕的烟雾当中闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，让尘灰漫入贯穿他的气管、肺叶，将沉淀多年的郁结顿咳出来。他在暗无天日的回忆与喘息中想，我不能死，不，我能死，但永远不是今天；江雪埋骨不行，马革裹尸也不行，先生教给文人徒尽笔墨的那一套都是狗屁，这种时刻想到的不可能是尸填易水，而是他要回去，亲自死在司马懿的面前。此刻他手心的唯一一点温度和所有所向披靡的勇敢都是他，而右臂上的血痂和每一处苟延残喘的疼痛也都是他。  
后来他被捡回战地医院，一场以卵击石的遭遇战被美化成了大捷，堪比小黄鱼的一纸调令就让他轻轻松松地得了。而他没等到带他去昆明医病的飞机，是荀彧亲自来了。他说，子桓，不必再为这里打仗了，我们哗变投共了。  
这才是真正可笑的地方，他曹子桓不在意到底为谁卖命，他自知永远熬不到主子命。荀彧告诉他那日他们藏匿的是一幢石头房子，正好绝断了日军火烧围攻的法子。他是秀才兵，他会一辈子叫人瞧不起，他是沾了米汁糊宣纸，闹腾了一顿得到的是年少的他最不在乎的嘉奖。  
他摩挲怀中人的脸颊，将那座石头房子牵系于他发端。司马脸色初显红润，山间缥缈飞雪，无辜得如同误坠尘寰的玉兰花瓣。他说，一个人不能没有过去; 司马，爱太难了，你教我的。但我今日得到了，是我苦心孤诣的蚌捧出的珍珠，是不结果的苹果树结出的甜实，是巴音布鲁克逢年必落的炎夏。爱太难了，他将他发丝缠绕指端，所以我痛饮黄连，却甘之如饴。 

我再给你讲一个故事吧，是我的梦。  
我妄想我是暴君尼禄，要整座罗马城为我燃烧，而我为这盛宴歌舞弹唱；所有的美艳都是雪亮的钢刀，寒光四射，杀一个人繁花四溅，醉眼酡然，美艳异常，宫室陪葬。生为我这一代人，就是西北起高楼而眼看楼塌了，我打小长在北平城，扭捏做作舌尖灿言，不必为了生计操劳，大可芙蓉对镜偷颜色，楚馆长门外一概不知，不愿知。我向往做荡妇，可我肮脏的父母只能让我做贞妇。  
那时候我在嫁人了的姐姐家小度节假，每日能做的无非就是弹琴唱歌，陪她四岁的小女儿开些玩笑，光阴流淌。她丈夫是银行行长，算是金龟快婿，家境优渥，我随他们住西式带阳台阁楼的别墅，常常在一曲繁叶婆娑中沉醉不知归路。我说，如果日子就是这样就会好了。我姐姐正戴着真丝手套准备去跳舞，她莞尔，那你便娶个阔太太吧，仲达，你资质也不差。  
中国已经无处为我留。姐姐，问题不是我娶谁谁嫁我，好日子还能有几天? 是留在北平，还是去上海，甚至随他们去重庆？我姐姐将珠贝扣别在发端，听我细不可闻的话语颔首，手上动作一滞。我和你总是想不到一起去，仲达，从小就这样。她叹了口气，在我的注视中自顾自念叨着。我们一起看到一罐蜜饯糖果，我想的是去找父亲索要，而你想的总是怎么自己得到；你太要强了，但有些事超出己力所及，那还是不便去做的。  
我便明白我当不了暴君尼禄。尼禄是帝王，是诗人，是演员，也是疯子--他跳脱九五之尊的束缚去耗尽满城的香料没药去将自己变成未扬先抑的纵火犯，因为他什么都不在乎。而我身外之物太多了，光是行李就要收拾一间屋，谁知道这一路是否是易安南迁之路，金石玉瓯凋零满目？若是连重庆都丢了，去哪里? 拉萨吗?  
此后我开始独自一人上街夜行，常能看到在战场上被炸伤、捡了半条命回来的兵靠在街边呻吟，还有黎民尸体用破草席卷了丢在一旁，伴着孟夏浓郁的夜来香，混合成催吐引呕的味道。北平从根基开始摇晃腐烂，那一刻我站在马路中央 彳亍，我告诉自己我要走，无论去哪里，要离开这里。  
这时候，我听到身后有自行车的零响声，刺耳叮铃划破暗夜，我慌张地躲开。来人是个军官，见他吓到我了就踩刹下来道歉。此般情形我哪里去辩什么人鬼真假，压低了帽子说没事，他就摇着脚踏离开。我听见他在唱歌，大体可依稀辩得是他们的军歌，欢快恢弘，听起来竟然并无诡异。  
我仰头，看见曾照古人的玉盘明辉。我姐姐说的，己所能为而为之，我忘得一干二净;如果中国有这样成千个快乐的士兵，战争早就该在太平洋上结束了。 我不该走，过去的我是懦夫。硝烟四起，而民心不死；中国应该有成千此般万分快乐的民众，切莫悲观如我，想着去丧失，而不是争取。当我们想着向山区内地逃命之时，我们就失掉了民族自信之自立，重演南宋偏安悲剧;日寇铁蹄踏破中原之日，中国人民就再无华夏血脉可流。人民应该尽自己的一份力，捐粮的应捐，投戎的应投，横笔的应横，若家无立锥之地，那就时刻保持这样的快乐。  
曹子桓，你知道我为什么要和你讲这样的话吗？我写下这样的文字几乎堆积如山，可再也没有一张让我想起明亮的月光。我当然清楚那个歌唱的军人是谁，而每人都有自己的过去，可每人都要学着与自己的过去，或者说是宿命，讲诀别。


End file.
